Breakdown
by coolchic79260
Summary: With her Sister Under Winter's control Ivory has sworn to get her back whatever it takes but Can she get her Sister back, Retain her Title, and help her boyfriend and his best friend retain the tag team titles at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I had this Story in my head for a while and it's like my other Story 'Set It Off' But it has my Ivory OC Going after Winter and her sister Kara to try to get Angelina back and try to help Beer Money with their Situation. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Ok gross." TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams said as she spied on her sister and Katrina (Winter) as Katrina was giving Lauren a massage

"Come on Sis you have to fight it." Ivory whispered as she spied on them some more "You're a fighter you don't give up this easily come on."

"Soon Angelina everyone will bow down to us." Katrina smiled as she softly kissed Lauren "Now let's get ready to go." She said and Ivory walked back to her locker room which she shared with her best friends Ally Copeland and TNA World Champion Katie Borden

"Why won't she fight it?" Ivory asked herself as she changed into a Hell Bunny Veronica Top in Black and White, White Neon Splatter Cut-Off Shorts and a pair of White Converse Low Tops. "What is that bitch doing to Lauren?"

"Call my sister a bitch again and you will suffer more." A voice said and Ivory looked over to see Katrina's Sister Kara

"Look how about you go back to your sister and leave me alone I'm not in a good mood Waters." Ivory said as she grabbed her Knockout's Title and walked out but Kara followed her

"It doesn't matter Lauren belongs to us." Kara smirked

"Yeah and I'll get her back." Ivory glared at her as she kept walking and Kara tried to follow but got held back

"You heard her now go back to your sister." James said as he and Robert held her back

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Kara yelled

"Only if you agree to leave Ivory alone." Robert growled at her

"Whatever you say Bobby." Kara said sounding annoyed and James and Robert let her go

"Ok only my friends, fans, family and girlfriend call me Bobby you call me Robert." Robert glared at her but Kara just walked away

"Thanks guys." Ivory smiled as she walked over to them and Hugged them and kissed Robert on the cheek "But she wasn't really bothering me."

"It looked like she was." James said

"Ok she was a bit." Ivory said giving in a bit

"She was bothering you about Lauren again?" Robert asked

"Yes." Ivory said starting to get mad "I don't see why they want her so much but I do know one thing it's pissing me off!"

"Well our night sucks we just found out that we either defend the tag titles at Slammiversary or forfeit them." James said

"Who said Bischoff?" Ivory asked "That's exactly what that idiot wants how about you guys ask Katie I bet you she'll give you a different answer."

"You sure?" Robert asked

"100% Positive." Ivory smiled and Robert hugged her and kissed her

"You know if I didn't have you right now I would not know what I would do with myself." Robert smiled at her

"One year ago at this time she would have been Jail Bait man." James laughed and Robert glared at him and Ivory just laughed

"I'll see you guys later and let me know how your talk was with Katie." Ivory smiled as she walked to the ring and she walked by her other friends and fellow Entourage members Eliza LoMonaco and Lakeisha Davis

"Hey Ivory what's up?" Lakeisha smiled

"Nothing much just going out for my match against Crazy." Ivory said as she heard Katrina and Lauren's theme playing

"Want back up since you know how they are?" Eliza asked

"Let's go." Ivory smiled as they walked past the theme song guy

"Ivory which themes do you want to go out on?" He asked

"Awake and Alive." Ivory said

"Alright I'll play it right now." He said as he played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _and her, Eliza and Lakeisha went out to the ring

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Eliza she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

When they got to the ring Lakeisha and Eliza surrounded the ring making Lauren and Kara back away and Ivory got in the ring she glared at Katrina then handed her belt to Earl then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Katrina was in position Ivory went for _Ivory Blossom _and pinned her and won

"The winner of the Match the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After she won Eliza and Lakeisha went in the ring happily and raised her hands then hugged her but it didn't last as Kara tried to attack them but Eliza and Lakeisha ganged up on them and Ivory saw Lauren get in the ring and glared at her

"Angelina I'm your sister!" Ivory yelled at her and she did nothing "Don't you recognize me come on sis!" She yelled again and Lauren saw that Katrina was bleeding from the mouth then she went to attack Ivory and after a moment Eliza and Lakeisha pulled Lauren off long enough for Ivory to get out of the ring then Lakeisha and Eliza let her go and they followed and Lauren went and hugged Katrina and glare at Ivory and she looked like she was going to cry

"Fucking Katrina fucking Kara!" Ivory cried and started kicking stuff as she got to the back

"Ivory calm down she's not herself!" Eliza yelled trying to calm down Ivory

"You're right." Ivory said calming down and holding her head "I can't help it though she's my sister."

"I know she is but you'll get her back." Lakeisha said hugging her

"I hope so." Ivory said hugging back

"You will trust me you just have to work hard at it." Lakeisha smiled

"You're right." Ivory said "I'll see you guys later I have to catch up with my boys."

"You mean Beer Money?" Eliza asked

"You bet." Ivory smiled as she walked away and caught up with them "So what did Katie say?"

"We have a chance to keep the titles." James Smiled "We can defend them under the free bird rule."

"But there is a catch there are only two members of Beer Money." Robert said and Ivory smirked and got an idea

"How about I help James defend the titles at Slammiversary." Ivory suggested

"No way you'll get hurt that way." Robert said sternly

"I won't get hurt I'll have Katie train me and everything." Ivory said "Come on it's me or forfeit the titles."

"Fine but Katie better train you good." Robert said still being stern

"Thank you so much Bobby." Ivory smiled as she hugged him tightly

"You're lucky I trust and love you so much." Robert smiled

"Awwww I love you too." Ivory smiled as she hugged him some more

_Me: Looks like Ivory will be able to help Beer Money keep their titles but will she help them retain them, Retain her Knockouts Championship and get her sister back? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and let me say I've been getting alot of Inspiration for this one :D :D Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth, WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter you guys rock :D :D And Blood-Thirsty-Goth thinks for pointing that mistake out I fixed it :D And vampiregirl2009 Ivory is going to help James defend the titles and I can't bring Jeff back in my stories yet because I usually go along with the Current Storyline in them. But thanks for the Suggestion I appreate it :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"That was great Ivory." Katie smiled as they got done training before Impact

"You really think so?" Ivory asked getting hopeful

"You bet." Katie smiled as she hugged her

"Alright I'm positive that with your help I'll be able to help my boys keep their titles." Ivory smiled as they walked to their locker room and got ready for Impact

"I'm surprised that you want to help Beer Money keep their titles." Katie smiled

"Well Robert is my boyfriend and he and James do help me out when I need it so I decided to pay them back by helping them keep the tag team titles." Ivory smiled as she put up her hair "I'm going to hang out with them now I'll see you later Katie."

"Alright." Katie smiled as Ivory walked out and walked to meet up with Beer Money but a stage hand stopped her

"Miss. Williams Mr. Bischoff wants to see you?" he said

"Are you kidding Eric wants to see me?" Ivory asked annoyed "I don't listen to Eric Bischoff I listen to the real boss and that's Katie Borden."

"I'm sorry but he said that either you show up in his office or he'll terminate your contract ma'am." The Stage hand said

"Whatever." Ivory said rolling her eyes as she went to Eric's office "You wanted to see me old man?"

"Why yes I did Miss. Ivory." Eric smirked "You see ever since you got here you and I never had a chance to talk."

"And I was hoping that we could keep it that way." Ivory said sounding annoyed again

"Well unfortunately for you that didn't work so you're in here." Eric said "So anyway I came in here to tell you that you will be putting up the Knockouts Title against your sister Lauren at Slammiversary." He smirked

"Excuse me?" Ivory asked getting mad

"You heard me Miss. Williams." Eric smirked

"You won't get away with this Bischoff!" Ivory yelled "I guarantee it!" She yelled as she left his office and started yelling

"Whoa what happened?" Robert asked as he and James saw Ivory

"Fucking Bischoff is making me put up the Knockouts title against Lauren at Slammiversary!" Ivory yelled

"He's what?" James asked in shock "Talk to Katie maybe she'll give you a different opponent."

"No this is exactly what Bischoff wants." Ivory said as she smiled and got an idea "Although me and Lauren going head to head might make her come to her senses."

"That could work." Robert smiled "Anyway did he give you a match tonight?"

"No Katie did she told me that Lakeisha, Eliza and I are supposed to face Lauren, Katrina and Kara tonight." Ivory said

"This will give you a good excuse not to put your hands on Lauren." James smiled

"Exactly I don't want to put my hands on Lauren at all." Ivory said sadly as she looked down and Robert hugged her

"Everything will be ok I promise." Robert said hugging his girlfriend tightly and gently stroking her Blonde and Red hair

"I hope so." Ivory said crying and Robert hugged her some more

"Things will be ok because Lauren, Kara and I will make all of you bow down to us." Katrina smirked as she walked over to them

"Look Katrina the only way that will happen is over my dead body!" Ivory growled as she walked up to her and got in her face

"Oh really what are you going to do cry baby?" Katrina asked as she smirked and Ivory slapped her and Katrina attacked her and Robert and James broke them up

"Get out of here Crazy!" James yelled and Katrina ran off

"That fucking bitch after I get Lauren back I'm kicking her ass." Ivory growled as she held her head

"First things first get Lauren back." Robert said helping Ivory up and they heard Eric call out Beer Money

"He just won't give up till he gets our titles will he?" James asked

"I'll take care of this." Ivory said as she walked out to the ring and past the theme song guy "Awake and Alive please." She said as the theme song guy played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _and she walked out to the ring and Val handed her a Microphone and she went in the ring

"Hey Eric there is no way Beer Money will give up the titles." Ivory growled getting in Eric's face "You know why? Because I'm James Storm's partner at Slammiversary when Beer Money faces The British Invasion."

"One problem Ivory." Eric said as he smirked "You're not a member of Beer Money."

"That's where you're wrong Eric." Ivory said as she growled and smirked "Because you see I hang out with them all the time and go out to ring side with them so yeah I am a member and at Slammiversary James and I will retain the titles." She smirked as she went to the back

"Nice job out there Ivory." Robert smiled as Ivory got to the back

"Thanks guys." Ivory smiled "And Robert don't worry Katie is training me every day and trust me her training is tough."

"Well I hope it's enough so you're at least ok." Robert said sounding worried and hugging her

"Robert I'll be just fine trust me." Ivory said hugging back and gently nuzzling against him

"Alright." Robert said gently breaking the hug "Oh and until I get better this is yours." He smiled handing her his tag team title belt

"Are you sure Robert?" Ivory asked as she took the belt

"Positive." Robert smiled as Ivory put the belt on her shoulder "Hey looking good." He smiled then pulled her close and whispered "You're mine tonight." Then she giggled

"I got to get ready for my match tonight." Ivory smiled as she hugged Robert then kissed his Cheek "I'll see you after wards."

"That I can't wait for." Robert smiled rubbing his cheek where Ivory kissed him

"The following 6 knockout tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Angelina Love, Winter and Autumn!" Christy announced

Katrina's theme played and she, Lauren and Kara came out with Kara wearing an outfit similar to her sister. When they got in the ring Lauren did nothing, Kara glared at the fans and Katrina looked at the stage waiting for Ivory

"And their opponents Lakeisha Davis, Eliza and The TNA Knockout Champion and one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions Ivory Williams they are The Entourage!" Christy Announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha came out with Lakeisha wearing a Black Sports Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black and White Nikes. Eliza had on a Poizen Industries Luv Bunnies Luv T-shirt Top in Black, Poizen Industries Luv Bunnies LB Luv Pants in Black, and a pair of Mid Calf Boots with Dark Red Bat and Flames. Ivory had on a Spiral Fatal Attraction Tie Up Halter Wrap Vest Top in White, White Neon Splatter Cut-Off Shorts, a pair of White Converse Low Tops, The TNA Knockouts Title on her Shoulder and the Tag Team belt on her stomach. When they got in the ring they glared at Katrina and Kara and Ivory handed her belts to Jackson then the match started with Kara and Eliza

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kara and Lakeisha and when Jackson was getting on to Ivory and Eliza Kara went for _Summer To Fall _which is an eye poke then a stunner then pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Winter, Angelina Love and Autumn!" Christy announced

After they won Ivory went and attacked Katrina and Eliza went and attacked Lauren then stopped after a minute to pull Ivory off Katrina then to break Lakeisha apart from Kara then got out of the ring and Glared at them then walked to the back

"I almost had that bitch dead!" Ivory yelled as they were in the back

"I know but save her till after Lauren is back to normal." Eliza said "That way you both can beat up on her."

"Now that I can't wait for." Ivory smirked "It'll be a good old fashioned sister beat down."

"I hope that does happen soon." Eliza smiled then frowned "Crap I got to meet up with Allen he said he has a way we can take down my dad at Slammiversary." She said referring to her friend and mentor AJ Styles and her Dad Bully Ray

"I got to meet up with Robert too." Ivory said "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow?"

"You bet." Lakeisha smiled as Ivory and Eliza walked away

_Me: Looks like this was a bad and good night for Ivory. Good because till Robert gets better she's one half of the Tag Team Champions :D :D. Bad because Winter, Kara and Angelina got the better of her. Will she come back from that? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I hope you like it and I worked hard on this that's why I took so long :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 3

"Are you kidding me old man!" Ivory yelled as she was in Eric's office

"You heard me in addition to your tag team match with Eliza you'll be teaming with James to take on Mexican America tonight." Eric smirked "You are one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions now so you have to be in tag team matches with your partner." He smirked some more

"Just you wait when Katie get's you out of TNA you'll get it!" Ivory yelled as she left Eric's office and went to her locker room

"What happened?" Katie asked as she was doing some paper work

"Fucking Bischoff is making me face Mexican America tonight with James." Ivory said as she changed into a Beer Money Shirt, Denim Striped Elastic Waist Shorts, and a pair of Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Boots.

"He can't do that you're not ready yet!" Katie Exclaimed "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Ivory said

"Just say the word and you'll be out of the match." Katie said getting on her lap top

"No this is exactly what Eric wants." Ivory said "He wants me to give in to all of his threats and stuff well I'm not doing that." She said sounding determined "I'll go out there and help James tonight."

"Ivory what if you get hurt then you won't be able to help James defend the titles or defend your own title." Katie said

"Katie I have to do this." Ivory said "Besides you won't let Hogan or Bischoff get to you right?"

"No but…"

"Then I'll be fine." Ivory said "Don't worry about me alright?"

"Alright I'll try not." Katie said then smiled "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as she left and caught up with James "Hey." She smiled

"You do know Robert is going to kill me for this right?" James asked as he smiled nervously

"Only if I get hurt which I won't I'll be careful." Ivory smiled

"And since you only trained for two days with Katie so far I do most of the work ok." James said "And you'll only be in when Anarquia is in alright. If Robert saw you in with Hernandez he would kill us both."

"Alright." Ivory smiled

"You're not facing Mexican America without our help." Lakeisha said as her and Eliza walked up to them "We'll take care of Sarah and Thea."

"Alright." Ivory smiled as Beer Money's theme played and they came out

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Eliza they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions James Storm and Ivory Williams they are Beer Money Inc.!" Christy Announced

When they got to the ring Lakeisha and Eliza surrounded the ring so Sarah and Thea wouldn't interfere and James and Ivory got in the ring and glared at Mexican America then James and Hernandez started out

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were James and Anarquia and when he hit his finisher on James he pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Mexican America!" Christy announced

After they won they celebrated a bit and Ivory, Lakeisha and Eliza went and checked on James

"I'll be ok Ivory don't worry about me." James smiled as soon as they got back to Beer Money's locker room

"Are you sure?" Ivory asked starting to worry about him

"100% Positive." James smiled "I'll feel better in the morning and besides you held your own against Anarquia."

"You're right." Ivory smiled "And Robert won't murder our asses hopefully." She said with a laugh and James laughed as well

"Alright but if he yells at us we'll blame Bischoff even though it's his fault." James laughed and so did Ivory

"Alright I got to go get ready for my second tag team match." Ivory smiled "See you later James."

"Alright." James smiled as Ivory left and went back to her locker room

"Hey nice job out there." Katie smiled as Ivory walked back in "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks Katie." Ivory smiled as she changed into a Hed Pe Kitty Bow T-shirt, Bunny and Carrots White Cut off Shorts and a pair of Grey Strap Stud heel boots.

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled "Good luck in your tag team match tonight."

"Thanks Katie." Ivory smiled "I really owe my life to Lakeisha and Eliza for helping me with Katrina and Kara over the past few days and weeks."

"That's what The Entourage does we stick together and watch each other's backs." Katie said and smiled

"That we do." Ivory smiled back "That we do."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis the team of Eliza and the TNA Knockout Champion and one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions Ivory Williams they are The Entourage!" Christy announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha came out with Eliza wearing a Living Dead Souls Skinny Fit T-shirt Cross with Rose and Skulls, Living Dead Souls Baggy Chain Trousers in Black, and a pair of Black Converse low tops. Lakeisha had on an Invader Zim Gir Genius Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers. When the they got close to the ring Ivory smiled and hugged a boy that looked 9 or 10 then went in the ring and posed with her belts then waited for Lauren and Katrina

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Autumn the team of Angelina Love and Winter!" Christy announced

Katrina and Lauren's theme played and the three of them came out with Katrina looking and smiling at Lauren and Kara glaring at Ivory when they got in the ring Lakeisha glared at Kara making her back up then the match started with Ivory and Katrina

_**FF Towards the End**_

"The two legal people in the ring were Eliza and Lauren and after Lauren got up Eliza went for her finisher _No Turning Back _which is a spinebuster and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners The Entourage!" Christy announced

After they won Ivory went and hugged Eliza and Lakeisha joined in on the hug as Katrina and Kara went and got Lauren out of the ring and checked on her and Ivory gave another sad look to her sister

"Sorry I had to pin Lauren." Eliza said sadly as they were in the back

"It's ok." Ivory said as she hugged her "You did what you had to do to win the match. I feel bad that it was Lauren though and I feel even worse knowing I have to face her at Slammiversary."

"You'll get her back." Eliza smiled as her and Lakeisha hugged her

"I hope so." Ivory said sadly "Jamie even gave up on getting Lauren back."

"That doesn't mean you have to." Lakeisha said "Fight for your sister till you get her back or die trying."

"You're right I will." Ivory smiled "I'll catch you guys later I told Robert I would stay the night with him."

"And I got to catch up with Allen we're going to distract my dad." Eliza smirked

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" Ivory asked as she laughed

"He's a fat bastard who only cares about himself." Eliza said "And it's fun messing with him." She smirked

"Have fun." Ivory smiled "I'm going to see if Robert is going to kill James or myself or both after tonight." She said with a laugh

"Alright." Eliza and Lakeisha smiled as they laughed as well

_Me: Looks like Ivory's luck keeps going up and down. She beat Angelina and Winter with Eliza. But she lost to Mexican America. :( Will her luck go up at Slammiversary or will it be the same? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys this Chapter is basicly filler and the Next Chapter might be as well but only because I don't want to wait forever to Update this one so I hope you like :D :D I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter and Guys please this goes for all my Stories ONE Review per chapter I get Emails with your reviews so you don't have to review twice (Unless it's a FF Malfunction then it's ok or if your review talking ABOUT THE STORY is too long and you need another review to finish it then it's ok as well) But becides that please ONE Review Per Chapter if you write a second one then it will be deleted I hate deleting reviews but only ONE Review per chapter guys. Now vampiregirl2009 you're idea for Maria to be Jarrett's daughter is a completly diffrient story which like I said in Closer To The Edge I don't have time to write alot of Stories I have a lot going on in my life I'm lucky to be able to work Stories I have Ideas for right now and That Amanda story isn't a pairing Story it's an adventure story which I've been working on Slowly so I can get it right so please be paitent with me. And I like you're Ideas really I do but I can't do them all because I get writers block really easily and that's why I've been going on with the Current Storyline for 99% Of my Stories so I can update or try to update. And I really like Updating but Usually I don't have time to Update and I think you guys for being paitent with me :) But like I said Dani (vampiregirl2009) I really like your Ideas but I don't have the time to write them right now with all that's going on right now. I'm sorry :( Well On with the Story and I have an OC Named Maria so you guys won't be confused. Enjoy Everyone :)_

Chapter 4

"Ok I won't kill you or James but only because you were not in the match that much." Robert said as Ivory got over to his house and told him everything

"Thank you so much Robert." Ivory smiled as she sat next to him

"Besides if I would kill anyone it would be Bischoff for doing this to you." Robert said putting his good arm around her and pulling her close "Why don't you tell Katie and put a stop to this?"

"Because that's what Eric wants and I'm not going to give him what he wants." Ivory said

"Just be careful alright?" Robert asked as he hugged her "I may not seem like the worrying type but trust me I am. Just don't tell anyone ok."

"I won't." Ivory softly smiled as she hugged him back "You know if you and I weren't together then I might have went insane trying to get Lauren back."

"Well I'm glad I could keep you from going insane." Robert smiled at her "But I know you'll get Lauren back one way or another."

"Thank you Robert." Ivory smiled as they kissed each other then turned the kiss passionate then Robert started moving down to her neck and she moaned with every kiss then he stopped long enough for Ivory to help him out of his shirt then they went back to kissing where Ivory started feeling his chest where he softly growled

"Hey I live here too you know!" A voice said and Ivory and Robert turned to see Robert's Sister Janie

"Sorry Janie we just got caught up in the moment." Ivory said turning red

"It's alright but how do you find my brother attractive?" Janie asked

"Oh ha ha very funny." Robert said rolling his eyes "Besides I thought you were going to hang out with Maria." He said referring to James's sister Maria

"I was but her and James's had to do something tonight so I'm stuck here." Janie smiled then frowned "But I did not want to see my brother get some."

"We'll move up to my room if that'll make you feel better." Robert said

"Thank you." Janie said in relief

"Night Janie." Ivory smiled as her and Robert went up to his room

"I have a good feeling that I won't see them for the rest of the night. Or in the morning for that matter." Janie said as she sat on the couch and watched American Dad

"I love you Robert." Ivory smiled as she kissed Robert again

"Love you too Ivory." Robert said as he kissed her passionately again and they made love that night

The next morning Ivory woke up before Robert which he had his arm lazily around her holding her close to him.

"_Don't want to wake him." _Ivory thought but that plan went out the window as her Blackberry rang and she answered it

"Hello?" She asked quietly

"_Hey ready to train?" _Katie smiled over the phone

"What time is it?" Ivory whispered

"_About 5:30."_ Katie smiled

"5:30?" Ivory whispered in shock "You can't be serious."

"_Hey we'll have more time to train today." _Katie smiled

"She'll be there at around noon." Robert said still sounding asleep "Katie I know you're a cruel human being but 5:30 come on."

"_I know that's what I told her." _Allen said taking the phone from her

"_Fine we'll start at noon happy weaklings?" _Katie asked as she took the phone back _"Ivory the guys are cruel."_

"I agree see you at noon." Ivory said hanging up her Blackberry "I just lied on that one."

"I knew you did." Robert smiled as he pulled her close with his good arm and they cuddled some more

"Ok Ivory we're going to need a new finisher for you." Katie said as they were taking a break from Training

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked as she took a drink of water

"I mean nothing is wrong with the finisher you have now but I doubt you can put any of the British Invasion in the Ivory Blossom." Katie said

"Good point but I'm not a hi flyer like you." Ivory said

"I know you're not but we're going to have to develop a new one for you." Katie said "It'll be hard to develop a finisher for someone who isn't a hi flyer but we can do it." She smiled

"I already have a move in mind." Ivory smiled "Want to train some more?" She asked as she got in the ring

"Let's go." Katie smiled as they were fighting again then Ivory did a DDT on her

"I call that Blossom's Wind." Ivory smiled

"Nice." Katie smiled

"Thanks." Ivory smiled "I may not be able to use it on Magnus but I'll try it on Williams."

"Speaking of him I heard that he's trying to keep Megan away from MRM." Katie said sitting down in the ring again

"I know he's trying to force Megan to join Immortal with him and Magnus." Ivory said "I think its wrong I mean Matt and Allen never forced Rosa, Samantha and Mandy to join Immortal and Fortune."

"Doug never did either now he's trying to force her into Immortal and Ken's trying to force Cheyenne into Immortal as well." Katie said "And that is pissing Steve off."

"Wait he likes Cheyenne?" Ivory asked in shock

"They both like each other but he's scared to ask her out because he's too old for her but I keep telling him it doesn't matter if they both like each other. And he keeps saying that Garrett and Asia will find that weird well I talked to them and they want him to ask her out too." Katie said "Asia might just help and intervene herself which knowing her it won't turn out pretty." She said with a laugh

"If Lauren liked someone really bad I would tell that person myself since she wouldn't tell them and 99% of the time thanks to me she usually got a boyfriend." Ivory said with a laughed "I used to do the same to Lena before she turned into a slut too."

"But isn't Lena getting better with Nigel making her change?" Katie asked

"Yeah but I'm worried she'll go back to her Slut ways." Ivory said "But Nigel is keeping an eye on her. Although I'm worried about those two."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"I don't want them making a mistake they'll regret for the rest of their lives and with Lauren being under the control of the Crazy Witch Sisters I have to be the responsible one of us three…well two since Lauren is…you know." She said sadly and Katie hugged her

"Everything will be ok you'll get Lauren back." Katie said hugging her

"I hope so." Ivory said sadly still

"I know you will." Katie smiled "Trust me you can do almost anything I've seen you try and succeed."

"Thanks Katie." Ivory smiled as she hugged Katie back "You're the best."

"Anything to help out one of my best friends." Katie smiled

_Me: Sounds like Ivory is getting Stronger and stronger with each training lesson :D But will Blossom's Wind be enough to help James Retain the Titles? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I wrote this darning Slammiverary so I hope you guys like :D :D Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock you truely do and Dani (vampiregirl2009) I honestly don't think you're crazy I honestly don't but you wanting me to add Maria to my stories and add this and that and do this and that to my stories that's diffrient from my plots in the story is really getting on my nerves and I don't mean to sound like a bitch and I'm not one I just can't do all of that at the moment I'm sorry I hope you're not mad and like I said you're not crazy I honestly don't think you are you just get on my nerves a bit about all you want me to do to my stories. And like I said I like suggestions and I do take them seriously but if they don't fit in the plot then I can't use them. I'm sorry. Well on with the Story everyone_

Chapter 5

"Ready for your match." Katie asked as Ivory changed into a Beer Money Shirt, Blue Jean Shorts and a pair of White Sneakers

"You bet I am and I'm really nervous right now." Ivory said sounding scared

"Don't worry if you can hit Chris and Allen with Blossom's Wind then you can put Doug in it too." Katie said trying to calm down Ivory

"I hope so." Ivory said still sounding nervous

"You can trust me." Katie smiled as she hugged her

"Alright." Ivory said getting determined "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Katie smiled as Ivory took her tag title belt and went and caught up with Robert and James

"Hey guys sorry got nervous." Ivory said

"Don't worry you'll do fine." James smiled

"I hope." Ivory said getting nervous again "If I lose the titles will you guys hate me?"

"Of course not." Robert said hugging Ivory "We can never hate you."

"Alright and Robert please don't hurt Megan she's in the British Invasion against her will ok." Ivory said

"I won't." Robert said as they went out first and Megan did out there not want to be with her Brother

"See you in a few." Ivory smiled as she kissed Robert's cheek as Beer Money's theme played and she and James went out

"And their opponents the TNA World Tag Team Champions James Storm and Ivory Williams they are Beer Money Inc.!" Christy announced as James and Ivory went to the ring and they handed their belts to the ref as he raised them and Ivory and Doug started out the match first as the bell rang

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ivory and Doug and when Doug got up after he was confused Ivory went and did _Blossom's Wind _on him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners and Still the TNA World Tag Team Champions James Storm and Ivory Williams!" Christy Announced

After they won they got their belts back and Ivory and James hugged each other and Celebrated with him then they went to the back

"Congratulations I knew you could do it!" Robert said excitedly as he hugged Ivory tightly as her and James were in the back

"Thank you so much." Ivory smiled as she hugged Robert back "I can't believe I did it."

"I'm surprised myself." James said excitedly

"Same here I can't believe I pulled it off." Ivory smiled as they walked back to their locker room "One match down one to go."

"Are you sure you can face your sister?" Robert asked

"I have to." Ivory said changing into a Black and Natural Asymmetrical Striped Tank Top, Distressed White Denim Pocket Shorts and a pair of white Converse low tops "I may be able to get her back."

"I hope so." James said sounding worried

"Trust me I have to do this it may be able to get her to her senses." Ivory said "The more she beats up her sister here the more she may be able to snap out of her senses."

"How can you be so sure?" Robert asked

"Because Lauren always defended me when I was younger no matter what." Ivory said softly "She did protect Lena too but I was always the favorite I don't know why but maybe I looked up to her more than Lena. Hell even when Lauren was a heel in the Beautiful People I looked up to her still…not as much because I thought she was annoying but still I still looked up to her. She's always been there for me so now it's time to be there for her." She said softly

"That's deep." James said softly

"I never heard of someone who admires her sister so much." Robert said softly

"That's why I have to free her from Katrina." Ivory said softly "I want the sister I looked up to back." She said sadly "And I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good luck." Robert said hugging her

"Thank you Robert." Ivory said as she got her belts and left and caught up with Eliza and Lakeisha "Ready guys?"

"You bet." Lakeisha said as Lauren, Katrina and Kara made their entrance and Ivory tried to not to breakdown

"I can do this." Ivory said as they walked to Gorilla "Awake and Alive please." Ivory told the theme song guy as he played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _and Ivory went out with Eliza and Lakeisha

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Eliza from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion and one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

When Ivory got in the ring she looked at Lauren like she's going to cry then handed her belts to the ref then he raised the Knockouts title then rang the bell and Ivory kicked down Lauren as she snapped and gave her another sad look as she started fighting her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lauren was in position Ivory went and sat her up for _Ivory Blossom _and when she was about to hit it she heard Lauren talk

"Ivory…..Help…me." Lauren said softly as Ivory froze "Don't…..freeze…pin me….." She said again

"Are you sure Lauren?" Ivory asked softly

"I'm….sure….now…..do….it." Lauren softly said as Ivory sadly hit _Ivory Blossom _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After Ivory won Eliza and Lakeisha went in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her then went to the back

"Ivory what's wrong?" Lakeisha asked as Ivory was out of it

"Ivory?" Eliza asked as she waved her hand in front of her

"Huh? Oh sorry…" Ivory said softly

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked

"Well…" Ivory was about to say but she got cut off

"Eliza my match is next." Allen said walking up to them

"Alright." Eliza said looking at Ivory

"It's ok go I'll tell you later." Ivory said

"Alright see you in a few." Eliza said "Time to see my dad get popped." She smirked as her and Allen walked away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Lakeisha asked "Ivory what happened?"

"Lauren spoke to me…like she needed help." Ivory said softly

"She did?" Lakeisha said in shock "What did she say?"

"She told me to help her and win the match…" Ivory said softly as she hugged herself

"Oh Ivory." Lakeisha said hugging Ivory tightly "I am so sorry."

"I just want her back." Ivory said as she started crying "Why her?"

"Calm down Ivory." Lakeisha said sadly

"How can I they still have Lauren." Ivory cried starting to get louder

"Yes but you almost got her." Lakeisha said "If she cried out to you for help it means you're making progress."

"You're right." Ivory said as she slowly stopped crying

"Oh oh they're back and they're going to attack Eliza!" Lakeisha yelled as they saw Katrina, Lauren, and Kara go out and Surround Eliza

"Let's go!" Ivory yelled as they ran out to the ring and attacked them and led them to the back

"Sorry AJ!" Eliza yelled at him as they went to the back and Allen nodded his head and forgave them as he fought Mark some more

"You bitch!" Ivory yelled as she Slammed Katrina into something metal and was screaming in pain

"Damn you!" Eliza yelled as she slammed Kara into Katrina and they walked away "And darning Allen's match to the nerve of them I want to see my dad get taken down!"

"You still can we'll be back here keeping them back here too." Ivory said as Eliza went back to the ring

"Wait do you think Mark had a deal with them to keep Eliza from helping Allen?" Lakeisha asked

"I don't know but we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Ivory said as Allen jumped off the rail onto Mark on the table

"Is he trying to get murdered by Katie?" Lakeisha asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know but after him falling down like that she must be crying." Ivory said

"And Scared to death." Lakeisha said "I bet you 20 bucks that Allen will come here tomorrow with a black eye…or not come here at all."

"I bet she'll just yell at him and all that like always." Ivory said as Eliza was helping Allen to the back then Lakeisha and Ivory went over to help

"Dude what if Katie saw that?" Ivory asked as Allen was getting checked out by the trainers

"She'll kill me." Allen said nervously "Or worse yell at me."

"Her match is next so I think you're safe." Lakeisha said

"YOU!" Katie yelled pointing at Allen as she walked by "You better be better by the time I get back!" She yelled as she walked away

"Yep she saw it and she's pissed." Allen smiled nervously

"Good luck man." Ivory laughed as her, Lakeisha and Eliza ran out of the locker room laughing

_Me: So Ivory's luck has turned around in this almost completely. She helped Beer Money keep the titles and she retained her own :D :D But she still didn't get Angelina back she almost did though :) Will she get her back soon or is she so far in Winter's control that Ivory lost her forever? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys :D I'm back with the next Chapter and I didn't have to use the spoilers for this one :D Well hardly anything went on this week (In my opioion anyway) So this all came from my head guys :D :D Enjoy :D_

Chapter 6

"So Allen how's it feel to be a member of the Entourage for one night?" Ivory asked as her, Eliza, Lakeisha and Allen were getting ready for their match against Lauren, Katrina, Kara and Mark

"Why can't I be the leader for one night?" Allen asked as he got ready and the girls had his back turned to him

"Isn't Fortune enough for you?" Katie asked as she was working on her laptop

"Yes but what's wrong with me taking over for your group?" Allen asked as he pouted

"Because I'm in charge and if I'm down Ally is and if she's down Ivory is." Katie said and right now Ivory is in charge since I'm busy with Steve and Lacey on a secret plan and Ally, Lily and I have a match against Jackie and Jessica tonight."

"You mean that chick who used to follow Beer Money around before I did?" Ivory asked

"Yep and she's out for me because she thinks I'm stealing her spot as the toughest Knockout on the roster." Katie said

"But you are the toughest Knockout on the roster." Allen, Ivory, Lakeisha and Eliza said

"I know but before I came in Kia was and so was Jackie and when they left I took over and so did Ivory from what I can tell." Katie smiled

"Thank you Katie." Ivory smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled "So now Jackie is going to have to deal with it."

"I agree." Ivory smiled "Give her one good one for me."

"I will." Katie smiled as she got up "I have to go meet up with Steve and Lacey now."

"Have fun." Ivory smiled as Katie left "Meanwhile what are we going to do tonight?"

"Simple I'm going to take down Bully Ray one last time while you guys take down all three crazies." Allen smiled and Ivory hit him "Ow what is it with females and them hitting me?"

"One of them crazies is my sister Allen!" Ivory yelled

"Oh right." Allen said feeling bad "Sorry Ivory."

"It's alright I forgive you." Ivory said sadly as she changed into a So So Happy Attack Hug Tank Top, Classic White Skinny Jeans, and a pair of White Sneakers

"Sorry Allen she's been like this since last night." Lakeisha said changing into a White Tank Top, White Skinny Jeans and a pair of White Nikes "After her match with Lauren."

"What happened darning her match with Lauren last night?" Allen asked

"She cried out to Ivory for help last night." Eliza said changing into a Bye Bye Kitty Lick Design Top in White, White Skinny Jeans a pair of White Converse low tops.

"What did she say?" Allen asked

"She asked me to help her then pin her." Ivory said sadly

"Poor Ivory." Eliza hugging her

"I am so sorry Ivory." Allen said softly

"It's ok guys." Ivory said as she slowly stopped crying "It's not your fault."

"Maybe we can talk to her somehow before our match." Allen suggested

"How so Katrina and Kara are around her 24/7." Ivory said sadly

"Well Lauren is now talking to them right?" Allen asked "She's getting a little bit of free will around them so maybe she can talk to us when she gets away from those crazy sisters."

"That's a good Idea." Ivory smiled "And I thought Katie was the one who came up with the ideas between you guys."

"I hung out with her a lot." Allen smiled "Now let's go."

"Right." The girls smiled as they and Allen walked out of the locker room and went to spy on Lauren but she was around Katrina, Kara and Mark

"Crap I did not expect this." Ivory whispered

"Me either I wish we can hear what they're saying." Allen whispered

"Maybe we can get a little closer." Lakeisha suggested as they got a little closer and heard them

"Tonight just leave Punk ass Styles and my Punk ass daughter to me and I'll leave Ivory and that other girl to you guys." Mark said

"We just want to take down Ivory you can have Lakeisha." Katrina smiled

"Exactly don't forget she's Devon's daughter." Kara smirked

"I almost forgot about that." Mark smirked "I'll take her out too you guys just take down too just like her dad."

"Son of a bitch." Lakeisha whispered as she tried to attack Mark but Allen, Ivory and Eliza held her back

"Not now." Eliza whispered

"Wait till the match if Allen doesn't hog him to himself." Ivory whispered

"You guys can't be serious." Allen whispered like he didn't believe it

"Shhh Lauren is walking away from the group." Ivory whispered as Lauren walked away from them and Ivory, Allen, Lakeisha and Eliza secretly followed her

"Lauren!" Ivory yelled as they were far away from the group and Lauren stopped and Ivory and the others caught up to her "Lauren what was last night about? You cried out to me for help. Why did you want me to pin you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lauren said sounding like a Zombie

"Last night you cried out to me for help." Ivory said sounding like she was going to cry "Then you begged me to pin you."

"I did no such thing." Lauren said sounding like a Zombie still

"Come on Lauren I'm your sister you cried out to me last night I know you did." Ivory said trying to hold back her tears

"I have no sister." Lauren said sounding like a Zombie still "Now I have a match to get ready for." She said walking away and Ivory broke down and cried hard

"There there Ivory." Eliza said hugging Ivory tightly as she cried harder then Lakeisha and Allen joined in on the hug

"It's not fair." Ivory cried "It's not fair I just want my sister back."

"I know Ivory I know." Lakeisha said sadly as she hugged Ivory some more then she saw Allen smirking "This ain't no time for smirking Jones!" She yelled

"I know but I got a better Idea." Allen smirked "Maybe Lauren comes to her senses when she's fighting Ivory. So we have to get Lauren and Ivory in the ring together tonight."

"Yeah maybe that'll work." Ivory smiled as she stopped crying "I'm not going to like it but it may work."

"Let's hope." Eliza said

"Williams, LoMonaco, Davis and Jones your match is next." A stage hand said walking by

"Alright." Ivory said "Ready to go guys?"

"You bet." Lakeisha smiled as they walked out to the ring

"The following 8 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Angelina Love, Winter and Autumn!" Christy announced

Lauren and Katrina's theme played and the three of them came out with Kara wearing a Poizen Industries Meana Vest in Black, a Phaze Attitude D-Ring Cross Mini Skirt and a pair of Pleaser Kiss 2049 Knee Boots. When they got in the ring Katrina smiled at Lauren and Kara glared at the fans then smiled at Lauren as well

"And their tag team partner representing Immortal from Hell's Kitchen Bully Ray!" Christy announced

Mark's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he stood next to the girls and Katrina put his elbow on his shoulder and smirked

"And their opponents first the team of Lakeisha Davis, Eliza and the TNA Knockout Champion and one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions Ivory Williams they are the Entourage!" Christy announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha came out and did their normal entrance and when they got to the end of the ramp they glared at Mark, Katrina and Kara

"And their tag team partner from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced

Allen's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got to the girls they did a group hug then glared at everyone in the ring but Christy and Lauren. Then got in the ring and they looked like they were going to attack the heels then the girls went out of the ring as the guys started the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Mark got tired of fighting Allen he tagged in Lauren and Allen quickly tagged in Ivory then she went to fight Lauren a little bit till she once again almost had her in the _Ivory Blossom _again till she heard Lauren again

"Ivory…save…me." Lauren said sounding like she was struggling

"Lauren what's going on?" Ivory asked softly

"Control…too…strong." Lauren said struggling "I'll…come…back…to…you…just…keep fighting me sis."

"Are you sure?" Ivory asked softly

"I'm sure…now pin…me." Lauren said struggling again as Ivory hit the _Ivory Blossom _on her again and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Lakeisha Davis, Eliza, Ivory Williams and the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced

"After they won the others got in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her before the girls got attacked by Katrina, Kara and Lauren and Mark just walked away. Meanwhile Allen tried pulling them off his team mates but no luck. After a few moments _Monster _by _Paramore _played and Allen smiled because he knew exactly which Knockout used that theme sometimes

"Winter, Angelina and Autumn Stop right now!" Katie yelled as she got a microphone "You three I had enough of what you've been doing. So now next week on Impact Wrestling Autumn you're taking on Lakeisha, Winter you get Eliza and Angelina you get another shot at Ivory. All No Disqualification matches. And in those matches nobody on Autumn, Winter or Angelina's side interferes and nobody from the Entourage interferes in other words darning those matches everyone on the Impact Wrestling roster is BANNED FROM RINGSIDE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and the fans cheered big for her liking…no scratch that loving that decision then she went to the back then Katrina, Kara and Lauren went to the back mad then Allen helped Ivory, Eliza and Lakeisha to the back

"Allen you were right." Ivory said laying down on the couch as soon as they got back to their locker room/Katie's Office "I have to keep fighting her she even told me."

"She talked to you again?" Allen asked

"Yeah and she said I just have to keep fighting her then she'll come back to me." Ivory said

"Well are you?" Eliza asked

"If even Lauren says I have to. Then I will." Ivory said softly

_Me: Looks like Ivory has to keep fighting Angelina in order to get her back. Will it Work? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Sorry I took so long but I have alot going on in my life right now with my parents (Especially dad) And I've been really tired lately and Updates may come slow but please bare with me I will update just not fast. Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You Rock :D And Right now Dani (vampiregirl2009) I can't write that story right now because I hardly have time to work on Stories lately I'm lucky I found some time to work on this one. When and If I do then Maria will problay be in Immortal since EV 2.0 isn't around anymore and I'm usually good with writing Stories that go along with the Current Storyline or close to the Current Storyline like this one. But I'll try to write it :) Right now I'm playing catch up with my other stories so bare with me ok? On with the Story Then :D_

Chapter 7

"Those crazy's are going down." Ivory growled as her, Lakeisha and Eliza got ready for their matches

"I agree." Eliza growled as she got changed into a Victorian Ad Print Cami, a Pair of Black Jeans and Black Converse.

"Kara is getting it now my match is next." Lakeisha said getting up "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Lakeisha." Eliza and Ivory smiled as Lakeisha left

"Thanks guys." Lakeisha smiled as she left but on her ring she ran into Elijah

"Why hello Lakeisha." He smiled as he walked up to her

"Look I don't know what you're planning but you may have my brothers and step mom fooled but you don't have my dad fooled and you most certainly don't have me fooled got it?" Lakeisha asked getting in his face

"I'm just trying to be nice to your family that's all." Elijah smiled

"Cut the BS now tell me what you're really up to." Lakeisha growled at him

"Devon." He smiled as Devon walked over to them "Hey how's it going?"

"First my family now my daughter what are you up to?" Devon asked getting in Elijah's face

"Nothing man I swear." Elijah said slowly backing away

"Then leave us alone sucka!" Lakeisha yelled at him then Elijah ran away "Dad don't worry he doesn't have me fooled for a minute alright?"

"Alright baby girl." Devon said as he hugged her "I just wish your brothers and step mom were the same."

"I'll expose that fake as soon as I'm done helping out Ivory and Lakeisha take out the crazies." Lakeisha said

"Don't worry about it I got it handled alright just handle your business with Katrina, Lauren and Kara alright?" Devon asked

"Alright." Lakeisha said as she hugged her dad again "I'll see you after my match." She smiled as she walked away then went to the theme song guy

"Lakeisha which theme do you want to go on Roger That or If I die Today?" He asked

"If I die Today." Lakeisha said

"Alright I'll play it first." He said as he played _If I Die Today _by _Lil Wayne (feat. Rick Ross) _and Lakeisha went out

"The following No Disqualification match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from New York City Lakeisha Davis!" Christy announced

Lakeisha had on a Black Sports Bra, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Nikes. When she got close to the ring she hugged her Step mom and hi fived Terrence and Terrell then went in the ring and smiled then waited for Kara

"And her opponent Autumn!" Christy announced

_Midnight Hands _by _Rise Against _played and Kara came out wearing an outfit like Katrina usually wears and when she got in the ring she glared at Lakeisha then the bell rang

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kara was down Lakeisha was waiting for her to get up and when she did _Roger That _which is a hard kick to the Skull then she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Lakeisha Davis!" Christy Announced

After she won she celebrated a bit and smirked at Kara then saw that Katrina was running towards the ring and Lakeisha got ready to attack her then she stopped and Lakeisha looked confused then she turned around and got hit with a Steel Chair from Lauren and she was out cold

About 30 minutes later Lakeisha woke up and was holding her head

"Ugh…What happened?" She asked

"Katrina and Lauren attacked you." Ivory said sadly "You were out for 30 minutes."

"I was? Oh man." Lakeisha said sadly as well "I can't believe I let that crazy bitch and Lauren attack me."

"It's alright Katrina will get hers soon and I'll try to bring back Lauren." Ivory said hugging her "Don't worry about alright at least you took out Kara."

"You're right." Lakeisha said hugging her back "Eliza going out for her match?"

"Yeah let's watch." Ivory smiled

"The following contest is a No Disqualification match scheduled for one fall introducing first Winter!" Christy Announced

Katrina and Lauren's theme played and Katrina went out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she just smirked and waited on Eliza

"And her opponent from New York City Eliza!" Christy announced

_Take Back The Fear _by _Hail The Villain _played and Eliza ran out to the ring and attacked Katrina till Brian broke them up then he rang the bell only for Eliza to attack her again

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Katrina was confused Eliza smirked and got an Idea

"_Hope I can do this." _She thought as she went and did one of Allen's Finishers which was his _Pele Kick _and she hit it perfectly and pinned her and won

"Here is your Winner Eliza!" Christy announced

After she won she smiled as Brian raised her hand a bit and she celebrated a bit then saw Kara and smirked and went on the top rope and did another one of Allen's moves which was his _Spinal Tap _and she hit it perfectly on Kara and smirked and got up and went to the back

"Damn Allen taught her good." Lakeisha said impressed as her and Ivory were watching the match in the Trainer's room

"She is his protégée." Ivory smiled

"Now I see why she's really improving from when her and I were in the Team 3D Academy together." Lakeisha smiled "Allen is a better trainer than Mark."

"That I agree on." Ivory smiled

"What did I miss from my Protégée?" Allen asked as he walked by the trainer's room

"Eliza beat Katrina by using your Pele Kick then when Kara ran down she used the Spinal Tap on her." Lakeisha smiled

"She really did all that?" Allen asked as he smiled "Nice I knew she could do it. I'm teaching her the Clash next.

"Good luck man." Ivory smiled

"Thanks." Allen smiled as he walked off

"Two down one to go are you ready?" Lakeisha asked

"Yeah." Ivory said softly "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Lakeisha said softly as Ivory left

"The following contest is a No Disqualification match scheduled for one fall introducing first Angelina Love!" Christy announced

Lauren and Katrina's theme played again and Lauren came out looking and acting like a Zombie and when she got in the ring she did nothing but stand there.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions and the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

_Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and Ivory came out wearing a white Tank Top that had a Black Skull and Crossbones Design in the middle, White Skinny Jeans, a pair of White Nikes, The TNA Knockout Championship on her right shoulder and one of the Tag Team Title belts on her stomach. When she got in the ring she gave a sad look to Lauren and handed her Belts to Jackson then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lauren was down Ivory waited for her to get up when she did she went and did _Blossom's Wind _on her and went to pin her when she did Lauren spoke again

"You're….doing….good Ivory." Lauren said softly "I'll come back to you….just keep fighting for me o…" She was about to say but she stopped

"Angelina what do you mean?" Ivory asked and she said nothing "Angelina! Angelina!" She yelled then she looked up and saw Katrina and Kara

"Can't have that can we?" Katrina asked as she picked up Lauren "Come on Angelina we're going to have to strengthen your medicine." She said as they tried to leave the ring and the rest of the Entourage went and attacked them and chased them out of the ring.

"Winter and Autumn I warned you guys last week that darning your guys matches that everyone was banned from ringside!" Katie yelled at them "Well next week you're going to pay big time because next week it's the three of you vs. All 6 Members of the Entourage!" She smirked and the fans cheered her on Big Time

"Oh man they found out now Lauren may never come back." Ivory cried as she was in the back with the rest of the Entourage

"You will trust me Lauren won't give up fighting at this point." Lily said hugging her

"Yeah at this point I know you can get her back." Ally said hugging her as well "You told us yourself she said keep fighting and she'll come back right?"

"Yeah?" Ivory cried

"Then keep fighting alright?" Ally asked "I know you can do it you're one of the strongest Knockouts I know."

"Thanks guys." Ivory cried "This means a lot to me."

_Me: Oh oh when Angelina was almost back compleatly Winter and Autumn took her away again. Will Ivory get her back or will Winter and Autumn get to the point where Angelina is gone forever? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Hope you guys like :D :D And I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter :D You Rock and I seriously hate to go into bitchy mode right now I really do but you need to stop harrassing my friends on here into asking me to un block my annonyous reviews. I'm the one who did it not them and you need to respect that choice I did it because you won't listen to me about me going on with the current storyline and about adding ONE review ABOUT THE STORY! To my Stories. I'm not a mean person but this drove me over the edge and what I hate people harassing my friends for the choices I MADE And I wouldn't have to block my reviews if you listened to me and would have been paitent with me but you didn't and I did. Now I'm not a mean person and I hate doing this but you made me do this. I understand that your not a fan of me doing this and I understand. Maybe if you listened to me and understood what I was saying none of this would had happened but it did and I did what I did but PLEASE and I mean PLEASE PLEASE Don't harass my friends on here or the author's I review their stories on that pisses me off big time. I'm not stopping you from reviewing their stories I would never do that but please Don't harass my friends and other authors on here that makes me mad it's my decidion to block Anonyous Reviews and it'll by MY DECIDION AND MINE ALONE to Unblock them so Please don't harass my friends and other authors on here. Enjoy Everyone and I'm not trying to be a bitch I just don't want you to harass my friends and other authors on here into Un Blocking my Anonyous Reviews It's my choice and my choice alone._

Chapter 8

"Oh man I've been scared these past few weeks' guys." Ivory said shaking as she was in her locker room with the rest of the Entourage getting ready for their 6 on 3 Handicap match

"I'm sure Lauren will be able to fight it." Katie said working on her laptop

"Not with the extra dosage of medicine she won't." Ivory said freaking out

"Ivory Ivory calm down." Katie said calming down Ivory "Don't worry all of the Entourage including us are going to take down Katrina and Kara tonight."

"I hope so." Ivory said changing into a White Tank Top, White Skinny Jeans and White Sneakers

"Trust me we will." Katie said as she saw Jessica and Jackie in the ring "What the hell are they doing

"Getting on to you for putting The Crazies and my sister in the match against all the entourage." Ivory said

"Will they shut up?" Katie asked getting annoyed

"Doesn't look like it." Ivory groaned

"Be right back." Katie growled as she walked out to the ring "Hey guys shut up!"

"Until you play fair we don't have to Borden!" Jackie yelled

"You want me to play fair fine both of you are in the match happy!" Katie yelled

"Yes we are thank you very much!" Jessica yelled

"Don't be full of yourselves I did this because I feel sorry for you guys." Katie said sounding annoyed as she went to the back

"You seriously feel sorry for those guys?" Ivory asked as soon as Katie walked back to their office

"Of course they're Insane right?" Katie asked as she sat down "Besides I feel sorry for everyone who faces me almost because it's usually someone I hate and they get their ass kicked." She smirked

"Which they usually do get their ass kicked right?" Ivory asked as she laughed

"Hell yeah they do." Katie smirked some more as her and Ivory hi fived each other

"Hey Katie what's up?" Lily asked as she walked in

"Nothing much you?" Katie asked getting into a Black Tank Top with a Rhinestone Skull in the middle, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops.

"Just got done harassing Chris." Lily smirked

"Do you love harassing your brother?" Katie asked as she laughed

"It's fun." Lily smirked "Besides you harass Steve right?"

"Good point." Katie smirked "Besides I'm stopping as long as he acts like the Joker."

"That's scaring me right now." Ivory said

"Me too Ivory me too." Katie said "Maybe he can scare Katrina and Kara."

"I hope so." Ivory laughed

"Same here." Lily laughed

"So know any way we can get Lauren back?" Ivory asked

"Well my plan is to keep Katrina and Kara away from Lauren." Katie said "So Darning the match Lily, Ally and I will keep Jackie and Jessica busy. Lakeisha and Eliza can handle Katrina and Kara and Ivory you fight Lauren tonight got it?"

"Got it." Ivory nodded

"Got it boss." Lily smiled

"Good now I'm going to tell Lakeisha, Ally and Eliza to get ready." Katie said getting up and leaving

"I hope this plan works." Ivory said changing into a Criminal Damage Rock Shirt in Black and White, White Skinny Jeans and a pair of White Converse

"It will trust me don't doubt Katie." Lily said changing into a Phaze Rubber Long Look Sleeve Tape Top, with matching skirt, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I know but I'm scared to know what Katrina and Kara has done to Lauren." Ivory said sounding scared

"The worse they could have done was strengthen her medicine." Lily said and Ivory shook more

"Don't remind me what if she never comes back." Ivory shook some more

"She will trust me." Lily smiled putting her hand on Ivory's shoulder "She's your sister she'll have to come back sooner or later."

"I hope so." Ivory said softly "I hope so."

"The following 6 on 5 tag match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of O.D.B and Jacqueline!" Christy announced

Jessica's theme played and she and Jackie came out and did their normal entrance and when they got in the ring they waited for their tag team partners

"And their tag team partners Angelina Love, Autumn and Winter!" Christy Announced

Katrina and Lauren's theme played and they and Kara came out with Kara wearing an outfit similar to her sister's and when they got in the ring Katrina smiled and put her hand on Lauren's shoulder and Kara Glared at the fans then waited for The Entourage

"And their opponents Ally Copeland, Lakeisha Davis, Eliza, Lily, The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden they are the Entourage!" Christy Announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Ivory, Katie, Ally, Eliza, Lakeisha and Lily came out and went to the ring where Ivory and Katie posed with their belts then handed them to Jackson then the match started with Jackie and Lily

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katrina and Katie and while everyone else was brawling outside the ring Katie went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners the Entourage!" Christy announced

After they won the rest of the Entourage went in the ring and celebrated in the ring a bit then Katie got a Microphone

"Hey Winter I got good news and bad news about Angelina." Katie smiled "The good news is that on the 24th Angelina will get another title shot against Ivory and the bad news? Everyone is banned from ring side once again but this time Ivory and Angelina will be inside a steel cage match." Katie smiled as her and the Entourage went to the back

"Sorry Ivory but this is the only way I know that you'll get Angelina alone." Katie said feeling bad

"It's ok Katie you did what you had to do." Ivory said softly "Even if it is a steel cage match."

"Don't worry I know you'll get Angelina back." Katie smiled as she hugged Ivory

"I hope so Katie." Ivory said softly as she hugged Katie back "I really hope so."

_Me: I Hope a Steel Cage Match works in getting Angelina back :D :D Read and Review Everyone and vampiregirl2009 please don't harass my friends on here into Unblocking my reviews it's my decidion and I'll do it when I want to. It does nothing but make me keep them on longer and make me mad._


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter fast :D :D I got some of my Ideas from watching Impact Wrestling tonight :D So I hope you like :D And another message to vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 if you want to talk to me badly then my Email address is coolchiccarrie2000 at yahoo . com (Just remove the spaces where the . is and have the A Symbol where At is) Or if you have a Facebook then look up Carrie Buffingtion on there and add me on there (My Profile pic is one with the Pokemon on there) Just don't use my friends stories to try to talk to me because that'll make them mad at both of us. I'll tell you more via Email (If you add me) Or Facebook (If you have one). Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 9

"Alright since I get Lauren on the 24th what should I do until then?" Ivory asked as she was in Katie's office the next night for tapings

"Simple take out Katrina and Kara as much as you can." Katie said "And you'll start with Kara tonight."

"Alright." Ivory said as they watched a Knockout X Division Championship Qualifying match between Lauren and Ivory's other Sister Lena and Allen's sister Samantha.

"Was the TNA Knockout X Division Title a good idea or what?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms smirking

"I agree who qualified so far?" Ivory asked

"So far just Alyssa, Lanette, Mandy and Lakeisha." Katie smiled as they watched Katrina and Lauren beat up Samantha which cost Lena a chance to be in the match "And Samantha as well."

"I knew she would win if Allen trained her." Ivory smiled

"Exactly I want her to win the Knockouts X Division title." Katie smiled "Her or Mandy."

"Same here they're brother is an X Division Legend and they have a chance so maybe they can become X Division Legends as well." Ivory smiled

"And it's another title that we Knockouts can have so that's a good thing too." Katie smiled "Of course I'm not going for the title for a while because I made the title and people would think I just made the title for me so I'm letting everyone else go for it first."

"You're a good person Katie." Ivory smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled "Want me to make your match a Knockouts X Division Qualifier?" She asked

"No thank you." Ivory smiled "You know I'm not X Division material and neither is Kara."

"I know but I wanted to see if you would try." Katie said as Lena stormed in

"Did you see what just happened?" Lena yelled "I want both Katrina and Lauren tonight!"

"Lena you know that Lauren doesn't know what she's doing." Ivory said staying calm

"I don't Care!" Lena yelled "Katie I want both of them tonight!"

"Ok I'll tell you what how about I have you and Ivory face the witch sisters and I'll give you Lauren at the next tapings alright?" Katie asked

"I'll deal with that." Lena said sounding annoyed "Ivory stay out of my way."

"Excuse me?" Ivory asked getting in Lena's face "I'm the most responsible one and I'm the one who is the TNA Knockout Champion so you're listening to me got it?"

"I'm older than you I don't have to." Lena said rudely

"I'm the one who has been trying to get Lauren back longer!" Ivory yelled

"Hey break it up I just redesigned this office and locker room so if you're going to fight fight outside ok." Katie said calmly

"Fine." Lena grumbled as she left

"Ok I know Nigel is making her change but so far only her look has changed and not her attitude." Ivory grumbled as she changed into a White Tank Top with Skull and Crossbones in the middle, White Skinny Jeans and a pair of white Converse.

"I thought Lauren being under Katrina's control would change her a bit." Katie said "Boy was I wrong."

"Only her looks have changed not her attitude." Ivory said sounding annoyed "Wish me luck in teaming up with her."

"Good luck if you need anything let me know." Katie smiled as Ivory left then Katie realized something

"I forgot something." She said rushing to follow Ivory

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing accompanied to the ring by Angelina Love the team of Winter and Autumn!" Christy announced

Lauren and Katrina's theme played and Katrina, Kara and Lauren came out with Kara wearing the something like her sister wears. When they got in the ring Lauren just stood there, Kara glared at the fans and Katrina put her arm on Lauren's shoulders then waited for Lauren's sisters

"And their opponents first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Lena Williams!" Christy announced

_Polyamorous _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Lena came out riding her Orange Motorcycle down the ramp and riding it around the ring and Smiled as she parked it and got off as she was wearing an Orange Tank Top, Orange Short Shorts and Orange Converse. When she got in the ring she flipped off Kara and Katrina and waited for Ivory.

"And her tag team partner also from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy Announced

Ivory's other theme _Junkies for Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out and did her normal entrance and when she got to the ring she tried to attack Katrina but Lena held her back then _Monster _by _Paramore _played and Katie came out

"Oh I almost forgot something guys." Katie said as she smirked "If Ivory and Lena win this match then Lena gets a spot in the TNA Knockout X Division title match at Destination X."

"Oh yeah!" Lena said excitedly as she jumped up and down for a minute

"You can't do this Katie!" Katrina yelled

"I just did." Katie smirked "Have fun guys." She smirked more as she went to the back and the match started with Ivory and Kara

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lena and Katrina and when Lena was going to go on the ropes Lauren stopped her and Katrina walked over to Lena and Lauren

"Angelina she's mine stay out of this!" Katrina yelled

"I'm just trying to help." Lauren said backing away

"_She's talking normally?" _Lena thought in shock _"What the hell is going on?" _she thought as Lauren backed away _"Time to end this." _She thought again as she Kicked Katrina down hard and got on the third rope and kept her balance and did her finisher _Bitches Beware _and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and Lena Williams!" Christy announced

After they won Brian raised their hands and Ivory raised her title belt happily then went to the back with Lena hot on her trail

"Ivory I have to tell you something!" Lena yelled trying to get her attention

"Lena whatever it is I'm not interested." Ivory said walking to her locker room/Katie's office

"It's about Lauren!" Lena yelled and Ivory stopped

"What about Lauren?" Ivory asked

"Darning our match she was speaking normally to Katrina." Lena said

"I don't believe you." Ivory said

"Believe it because it's true." A Voice said and Ivory and Lena turned around to see Lauren

_Me: Oh snap cliffhanger! What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And like I said last weeks Impact Wrestling really helped me with this one as well as the last one :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 10

"Lauren?" Ivory asked in shock "Are you really normal right now?"

"You bet." Lauren smiled as her and Ivory hugged each other tightly

"Oh man I missed hugging you sis." Ivory said softly

"I missed hugging you too Ivory." Lauren said softly as she hugged Ivory tighter

"Ok ok I get it you guys miss hugging each other." Lena said sounding annoyed "Now can you please break up this little love fest so Lauren can tell us how she got out of the crazy sisters control?"

"Nice to see you too Lena." Lauren mumbled to herself then started talking normal "I decided to accept 'The Truth' which to them is that they're the only people who will appreciate and to me is a chance to get away from them."

"I was so worried that they would make you a zombie forever." Ivory said as she started crying

"Ivory don't worry I'm not a zombie alright?" Lauren asked as she hugged Ivory

"I'm worried that you will be a Zombie as soon as Katrina and Kara finds out." Ivory cried

"They won't ok just keep fighting." Lauren said hugging her "I told you keep fighting and I'll come back to you and I did didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Ivory smiled as she cried happily

"Ok we get it you two are reunited now can you please break this up?" Lena asked annoyed

"How about you shut up ok?" Lauren asked "Lena you don't have to be involved in this because you find both Ivory and I annoying. But Ivory you'll have to keep fighting for me some more despite being normal Katrina and Kara are Crazy alright?"

"I know they're Crazy." Ivory said "Katrina is Creepy crazy and Kara has Anger Management Issues."

"So does your friend Katie." Lena said rolling her eyes

"There is a difference ok Katie is not Crazy Angry like Kara is." Lauren said "You know Lena if you don't want to be involved then leave."

"Gladly." Lena said in relief as she walked away

"Why are we related to her?" Lauren asked annoyed

"I have no idea." Ivory said shaking her head "Anyway you're still going to be around those Crazies?"

"I'll have to for a while but don't worry I'll be fine alright." Lauren said hugging Ivory again "I know you can take them down. You and the Entourage."

"I hope so." Ivory said Hugging Lauren again "Good luck sis and talk to me when you can."

"Thanks you too and I will." Lauren said breaking the hug and the two sisters went separate ways

"Hey Ivory you ok?" Robert asked as Ivory walked into Fortune's locker room

"Yeah I'm alright." Ivory said sitting down

"Lauren is finally back to normal huh?" James asked

"How did you know?" Ivory asked

"Lena and her big mouth." James said "She thought she would be so nice and tell Robert for you."

"Please I don't tell Nigel what's going on with Lena so she should stay out of my relationships." Ivory grumbled

"You know how some sisters are." Robert said

"You're right." Ivory grumbled some more "But she's staying out of this. James your right Lauren is back to normal but she still has to be around Katrina and Kara till they're taken down."

"Let me guess the Crazy sisters are really dangerous and crazy?" James asked

"Exactly and according to Lena Kara's temper is like Katie's." Ivory said laughing a bit

"Please Katie's temper is worse than Kara's." Robert laughed

"Her Temper may just beat Chuck Norris's." Ivory laughed

"Please nobody's can beat Chuck Norris's." James laughed "Katie is good competition but he has her beat."

"She could scare him like she does 90% of the roster." Ivory laughed

"Hey the only person who scares Chuck Norris is Chuck Norris." Robert laughed

"Good point but still she does scare a lot of people." James laughed

"I agree remember when we were part of Immortal?" Robert asked

"Yeah I remember when you guys were all in the ring and Katie said that all your Microphones have been worked on and that she could shock you with them if she chooses." Ivory said

"She did get Flair with them though but then she had the whole ring fixed which shocked us all." Robert said shuddering "Good thing she's on our side now."

"Yeah if I've learned anything here from my past 6-7 months here it's this: Do NOT piss off Katie Borden." Ivory said with a hint of fear in her voice

"That'll be hard since your part of the entourage and your one of her closest friends." James said

"I know I had no idea she would be impressed with me her and Ally of course." Ivory smiled

"Look where being friends with the top Knockout and the boss got you." Robert Smiled "You kept the Knockouts Title since getting here basically."

"You know you're right." Ivory smiled as she held on to her belt "And I plan on holding it for a while even after I face Lauren on the 24th. Come to think of it ever since this whole thing has started I haven't been worried about defending the Knockouts title." She said softly "I've just been worried about getting Lauren back."

"But she's back kind of so you can keep fighting and focus on defending your title right?" James asked

"Kind of I just have to get her away from the Crazies." Ivory said "And that's going to be hard because they're crazy."

"How are you going to get her away from them then?" James asked

"Simple keep an eye on them and when the time is right strike." Ivory said

_Me: Ok Angelina is back to normal but she is still stuck with Winter and Autumn. Will Ivory get her back compleately or will the two Crazy sisters keep them forever? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Ivory's Steel cage match with Angelina. Will she win or will Angelina? :D I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 11

"Remember Ivory don't go easy on me no matter what happens ok?" Lauren asked as they were in Katie's Office/Locker Room

"Alright." Ivory said softly

"Don't worry it'll be alright." Lauren said hugging her

"Ok." Ivory said as Lauren left

"Want my advice?" Katie asked as she was on her Mac book doing business for Impact Wrestling

"What?" Ivory asked

"Pretend she's my brother." Katie laughed not looking up from her Mac book

"Katie!" Ivory yelled

"What?" Katie asked typing some more

"Lauren isn't insane like Steve and don't think that!" Ivory yelled some more

"I know she's not I'm just trying to help." Katie said

"I know. I'm sorry." Ivory said sitting down and holding her head

"It's alright we've all be stressed lately. You have because of Katrina and Kara and I have because of Immortal and me basically running the company by myself." Katie said typing some more

"Aren't Hogan and Bischoff helping you?" Ivory asked

"I don't need their help I'm playing catch up on Hogan's shit right now and it should be Bischoff's job." Katie said "And Bischoff isn't doing anything right now."

"Isn't Allen supposed to help you then since he's your assistant till Ally gets back from taking care of Chris?" Ivory asked

"Yeah but he's spying on America's weirdest couple for me." Katie said typing some more

"Who?" Ivory asked

"The Jarrett's." Katie said "They claim they have a surprise that'll change everything and if it threatens my position around here I want to know about it." She said typing some more

"It might be that Jeff is the champion of whatever promotion he was at." Ivory suggested

"I hope it's what you said." Katie said as Eliza and Lakeisha walked in "What's up guys?"

"Well since Ivory has Lauren in a steel cage tonight I thought that maybe Eliza and I can take on the crazy sisters tonight." Lakeisha suggested

"Good idea you guys can weaken them so they can't help Lauren win tonight." Katie smiled "You guys got the match."

"Thank you so much." Eliza smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled as she went back to work

"Good luck tonight Ivory." Lakeisha smiled as her and Eliza left

"I'll need it since I'm facing my normal sister." Ivory said

"You heard Lauren basically she wants you to win." Katie said

"Yeah but it's not going to be a normal match where she'll try to fight." Ivory said sadly

"I know but you got to play along till she's gone from the crazy sisters." Katie said

"I know and it sucks too." Ivory said sadly still

"I know but I can't think of anything else." Katie said sadly

"Nothing Important." Allen said walking back in

"Seriously?" Katie asked sounding disappointed

"Seriously." Allen said lying down on the couch "They just talked to Immortal about some dumbass title then made out a lot which I need to start going to therapy because of it."

"Damn I should have known that they would be a disappointment like always." Katie said "Get on my laptop and help me catch up on this work then."

"Got it." Allen said turning on Katie's laptop

"We're going to be working overtime tonight because of Hogan and Bischoff's lazy asses." Katie said

"Does Ally have to do this when I'm not taking over for her?" Allen asked as he began working

"Yep." Katie said working some more

"I'm going to hang out with Robert then and let you guys work." Ivory said getting up

"Alright we'll see you later Ivory and good luck tonight." Katie smiled

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as she left and went to Fortune's locker room "Hey I've kind of been kicked out of my locker room."

"What happened?" Robert asked as he just got back from his match

"Katie and Allen playing catch up." Ivory said putting her bag and title down

"Katie did tell me that Hogan was being lazy." Robert said

"Yeah and I still feel uncomfortable facing Lauren like this tonight and inside a steel cage." Ivory said sadly looking down

"It'll be alright everyone is banned from ringside so you guys can fight." Robert said hugging her

"I know but I'll still feel bad Katrina and Kara still have some kind of control over her." Ivory said

"And I know you'll be able to get her out of it." Robert smiled

"I seriously hope so." Ivory slowly smiled then broke the hug then got changed into a Chained up Tee, Machine White Destroyed Denim, and a pair of White Converse low tops.

"Don't worry about Katrina and Kara being able to do anything about it Katie won't let them." Robert smiled

"You're right." Ivory smiled more

"Good luck your match is next." Robert smiled as he and Ivory shared a quick kiss

"Thanks Love you." Ivory smiled as she left for her match

"The following Knockouts Steel Cage Match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockout Championship introducing first Angelina Love!" Christy announced

Katrina and Lauren's theme played and Lauren came out and walked in the cage and did nothing and waited for Ivory

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

_Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and Ivory went down to the ring and went in the cage and starred at Lauren and gave Jackson her belt and he raised it then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lauren was down Ivory waited for her to get up and when she did Ivory hit the _Ivory Blossom _on her and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner and still the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After she won Jackson handed her belt back to her and she raised it and celebrated with it then went to the back.

_Me: Yay Ivory won :D But Angelina still has to be around the Crazy sisters :( Will she get out or fight them somehow? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack guys :D :D I wrote this darning Impact and after so I hope you guys like anyway I would like to thank vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock now on with the story :D :D And Danielle belongs to Blood-Thirsty-Goth :D_

Chapter 12

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Katie Jones." A Girl with long Black hair wearing a Punk Rave Black Gothic Hoody, Phaze Stretch Canvas Skinny fit Hipster Jeans and a pair of Converse Low tops asked Ivory as she walked by her

"I can take you to her office if you want." Ivory suggested

"Thank you so much." She said as she followed Ivory to Katie's office

"Are you a new Knockout?" Ivory asked

"Yeah I'm Danielle." She said "And you're Ivory Williams current TNA Knockout Champion right?"

"That's me." Ivory smiled as they went in Katie's office "Hey Katie there is a new Knockout that wants to see you."

"Oh Danielle there you are thought you got lost." Katie said

"I did but Ivory showed me the way." She smiled "Thanks again Ivory."

"Anytime." Ivory smiled as she left and walked out to the ring

"Hey need back up in case The Crazy sisters and Lauren come out?" Eliza asked as she caught up with Ivory "I don't need to be around Allen till later on."

"Sure." Ivory smiled as they walked to the ring "Awake and Alive please." She said to the theme song guy as he played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and they came out and walked to the ring

"Hey Velvet can you come out please?" Ivory asked as Jamie's theme played and she came out

"Now as you know you and I are going to be fighting for the Knockouts title tonight." Ivory smiled "Now I saw you take crap from the other Knockouts for the last few months and you had no right to. Hell I helped you as much as I can because I know you don't deserve that. So tonight you and I are going to tear the roof off." She smiled as her and Jamie shook hands and Katrina's theme played as her, Kara and Lauren came out

"Oh how sweet three Knockouts in love." Lauren said in a mocking voice "I finally saw the light and you Knockouts are disrespectful towards me and are jealous of me that's what. But Winter and Autumn they respect me and none of you guys ever did." She said and even though she didn't mean to those words Ivory felt like crying but didn't

"And at Hardcore Justice it doesn't matter who wins the title as long as it comes home to us." Katrina smirked

"Hey Crazies don't forget as long as the Entourage is around you three will never get the Knockouts title because there are three of you and six of us." Eliza smirked as Katrina, Kara and Lauren went to the back and Jamie, Eliza and Ivory followed

"Don't let them bother you two you'll be great tonight." Eliza smiled

"Thanks Eliza." Jamie smiled as she hugged her

"And those three won't interfere because the Entourage won't let them." Ivory smirked

"You guys are the best." Jamie smiled as she walked away

"I know Lauren didn't mean what she said but those words hurt didn't they?" Eliza asked as Ivory nodded her head sadly and started crying and Eliza hugged her

"She didn't mean it." Eliza said

"I know but it still hurt because I do respect her a lot." Ivory cried

"I know you do Ivory." Eliza said as she hugged her some more

"I really hate those crazy sisters." Ivory said crying

"I know." Eliza said "How about you hang out with James and Robert for a bit ok?"

"Alright I need to have their back against Sarita and Rosita anyway." Ivory smiled

"Alright see you in a bit." Eliza smiled as Ivory walked to Beer Money's locker room

"We meet again Ivory." Danielle smiled as she crossed her arms

"What's going on?" Ivory asked as she sat down

"Katie thought we needed one more person in Beer Money." James smiled

"I don't mind I wish she told me though." Ivory said

"Me too." Robert said

"But we're glad you're one of us now." Ivory smiled

"Thanks." Danielle smiled

"Anytime." Ivory smiled "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well the Mexican's are going to call us out." James said

"Thank god I'm better." Robert said

"Relax Danielle and I will be going after Thea and Sarah." Ivory said "We'll leave the big guys to you."

"Alright." James said "So when are they supposed to call us out?"

"Before my match with Jamie I think." Ivory said

"That's good but don't you want to stay back here so you can get ready?" Robert asked

"I'll get ready now and go out with you." Ivory smiled as she went into the bathroom and changed into a Criminal Damage Rock Shirt in Black and White, White Jeans and White Wrestling Boots

"You've been quiet." James said to Danielle

"I don't like to talk much." Danielle said

"No need to be shy you're among friends here." James smiled as he put an arm around her

"It's just me." Danielle smiled quietly as she looked down

"Alright ready to go?" Ivory asked as she got out of the bathroom

"They're out right now so let's." Robert smiled as the four of them walked out to the ring as Beer Money's theme played and they walked out

"Hey who is the new chica?" Anarquia asked as if he sounded like he wanted to seduce her and Danielle rolled her eyes

"Oh let us introduce you four to the newest TNA Knockout and member of Beer Money Danielle!" James smiled as Danielle smiled and held her arms out and she and Ivory listened to what he and Robert had to say and when Robert said James's line the four of them went to the back

"Nice one Robert." Ivory smiled as she hugged him

"Thanks." Robert smiled hugging Ivory

"Hey Ivory time to go out." James said

"Alright see you in a few." Ivory smiled as she walked to the ring but Danielle followed her and Ivory stopped

"I saw what happened earlier with Angelina, Winter and Autumn and I thought you could use back up." Danielle said

"Thanks Danielle but I got it covered I got the Entourage on my side." Ivory smiled "You don't have to help if you don't want to."

"It's fine I want to and we're stable mates now so we should do this to get to know each other." Danielle smiled shrugging her shoulders

"Alright." Ivory smiled as _Awake and Alive _played again and her and Danielle walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts Championship introducing first accompanied to the ring by Danielle from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Ivory and Danielle walked out on the stage but they were attacked by Katrina Kara and Lauren and Jamie ran down to help but when they got the better of the three Jessica and Jackie ran out and attacked them till they were down but all 5 of them fled as soon as the rest of the Entourage ran out with Bats and Chased them out of the ring

"You 5 I've had it up to here with you guys!" Katie yelled "So I'll tell you what the 5 of you the 8 of us next week Parking Lot Brawl!" She yelled more as the 5 heels yelled at them and the faces smirked at them then the heels went to the back and the faces celebrated more then they went to the back

"What a first night here." Danielle smiled as she crossed her arms as everyone was in Katie's office

"They need to learn and they're going to pay for disrupting a title match!" Katie growled

"Exactly!" Jamie yelled

"Ivory are you ok with this since Lauren is in the match?" Katie asked "Because if you're not I can…"

"I'm fine with it." Ivory said looking down "The others will just call me a coward if I back down from this match which I won't."

"Ok." Katie said

"Besides." She said looking up "I can use this to take out Katrina and Kara." Ivory growled

_Me: When will O.D.B and Jackie learn if you mess with Katie you'll be in hell now thanks to them they, Winter, Angelina and Autumn are in a Parking Lot Brawl with all of the Entourage plus Velvet and Danielle. Will the Faces take them down or will the heels get the better of them? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I've been feeling depressed lately about somethings which is the reason why I didn't update this story...that and writers block but I got this Chapter ready despite being depressed so...enjoy everyone :)_

Chapter 13

"I can't wait for the Parking Lot Brawl tonight." Ivory growled as she was in her locker room

"Me either." Katie said finishing up her work for the night "I'll let you; Eliza, Lakeisha and Danielle handle Lauren and the Evil witch sisters. Meanwhile Jamie, Lily, Ally and I will handle Jessica and Jackie."

"Got it Boss." Ivory said

"What's wrong?" Katie asked sensing something wrong with Ivory

"It's just that…I hate facing my sister in a Parking Lot Brawl." Ivory said sadly "And by sister I mean Lauren I don't mind facing Lena in one."

"I know and I didn't make it because of Lauren." Katie said

"I know you made it because of Jessica and Jackie." Ivory said "And the Crazy sisters."

"Maybe this will teach them not to mess with me." Katie growled as she finished up her work

"It's basically an unwritten rule don't mess with you no matter who you are." Ivory said "Even if you're related by blood or Marriage."

"Yep." Katie smirked "Hey want to see Lauren before your match? I need to talk to Allen and Chris."

"Alright." Ivory smiled getting up "I'll see you later." She smiled as she left then she saw Danielle walking by wearing a James Storm Shirt, Blue Jeans and Combat Boots. "Hey Danielle!" She said getting her attention

"Oh Ivory what's up?" Danielle asked as she smiled

"Just going to see Lauren want to tag along?" She asked and Danielle frowned "She's only around the crazy sisters because they have some power over her despite her having her own mind."

"Ok…but if Katrina and Kara are there I can't and won't be responsible for my actions." Danielle said as they walked to the Knockouts Locker Room

"Ok." Ivory said "So what's with the James Storm shirt?"

"I just wanted to feel comfortable for the Brawl tonight." Danielle said "And I wanted to wear a shirt of one of my stable mates."

"Danielle…do you like James?" Ivory asked raising an eyebrow

"Even if I did I don't date." Danielle said "All my relationships ended badly."

"I'm sorry." Ivory said feeling bad for her

"Don't worry I'm happy not dating right now." Danielle said as they walked into the Knockouts Locker room

"Hey Lauren what's up?" Ivory asked as she sat down on the couch

"Getting ready for the Parking Lot Brawl tonight." Lauren said "It sucks being a heel especially around Katrina and Kara. You're in Katie's path too much."

"Sorry Lauren." Ivory said sadly "Katie made the match because of Jackie and Jessica."

"I know." Lauren said putting some makeup on "She also made it because of Katrina and Kara and they're crazy. Well Katrina is creepy and Kara just has anger problems that make Katie look like a sweetheart sometimes."

"Damn!" Ivory yelled in shock "Then why don't you dump them then?"

"I can't they have some weird power over me still." Lauren said putting more Makeup on

"I told you I would free you of that power and I will I just need more time though." Ivory said "I have too much going on right now. I have to free you and deal with the Crazy Sisters plus deal with Mexican America with Robert, James and Danielle."

"That is a lot but at least you have help." Lauren smiled

"Thanks." Ivory smiled "And Plus I have to defend the title against Katrina at Hardcore Justice."

"Ok that is still a lot." Lauren said

"I wish I could go back to the days when I had to just deal with Ashley, Lisa and Lena." Ivory laughed "I can't because Lisa is dealing with Ashley and Lena is somewhat of a Face."

"Somewhat?" Lauren asked as she laughed "She's still a bitch kind of."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ivory said laughing "Anyway good luck tonight."

"You too." Lauren smiled as Ivory and Danielle left

"James was right you are quiet." Ivory said as they went back to her locker room/Katie's Office

"I don't like to talk much." Danielle said as they walked back in and saw that Katie was gone

"Seems like Katie is still talking to Allen and Chris." Ivory said as she changed into a Beer Money Shirt, Blue Jeans and Tan Cowboy boots

"Wonder what she's talking to them about?" Danielle asked

"I don't know but if it's this long it has to be important." Ivory said going into Katie's Closet

"Why are you going in her closet?" Danielle asked

"Simple." Ivory said as she smiled "She has every wrestling Weapon in here known to man."

"Seriously?" Danielle asked as she went in and she saw a Barrel full of bats in one corner, Tables hanging from the ceiling, Guitars and chairs on the wall, Brass knuckles in a basket, and Barbwire next to it

"This room is pretty cool." Danielle smiled as she got a bat and started wrapping Barbwire around it

"I know Katie set it up when she first got 50% of the company." Ivory said getting a bat "You know incase Hogan and Bischoff threatened her position badly."

"They haven't so far right?" Danielle asked

"Not that I know of." Ivory said

"Hey Katie doesn't mind if we Borrow some of her weapons right?" Danielle asked

"Not at all we just have to return them." Ivory said

"I was hoping to keep this weapon though." Danielle said holding up the bat with Barbwire

"She might let you if you ask her." Ivory said as they left the closet and the office and met up with Katie "Hey how did the talk go?"

"I'll tell you later." Katie said sounding kind of sad "Right now I just want to kick some ass."

"Alright." Ivory said as they met up with the rest of the Entourage and Jamie "Ready guys?"

"Let's go." Lily said as they walked out to the parking lot and saw Kara, Katrina, Lauren, Jessica and Jackie standing there

"Remember guys." Katie said and everyone nodded "Ok Go!" She yelled as her, Ally, Lily and Jamie attacked Jessica and Jackie and Ivory, Danielle, Eliza and Lakeisha attacked Kara, Katrina and Lauren well to be more precise Ivory attacked Lauren and Danielle and Eliza attacked Katrina and Lakeisha attacked Kara.

_**FF Towards the end of the fight**_

When almost everyone was down Ivory picked up Katrina and did _Blossoms Wind _on her then she looked at the fallen heels with the Entourage, Jamie and Danielle then they went inside.

_Me: Nice they won the Parking Lot brawl :D :D Hopefuly that'll teach the heels :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: SURPRISE I decided to do a Double update to catch up on this Story :D Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 14

"So all I have to do tonight is go out on commentary and watch Ashley vs. Britney tonight and watch Beer Money's back in James's match?" Ivory asked as she was lying down in Katie's office

"Pretty much." Katie said doing some paperwork "I thought since you had to face Katrina at Hardcore Justice I would let you have tonight off basically."

"Thanks Katie." Ivory smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled back

"Hey Katie are you ok from last night?" Ivory asked

"Kind of." Katie said softly doing more paper work "Let's just say after Hardcore Justice things may change for the worse here."

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked

"You'll just have to see." Katie said softly still doing more paper work

"Well whatever happens I'll be there for you." Ivory smiled

"Thank you so much Ivory." Katie smiled

"Anytime." Ivory smiled "Now will you excuse me I have to go on commentary."

"Have fun." Katie smiled as Ivory left

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and Ivory came out wearing a Beer Money Shirt, Black Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers and the Knockouts Title on her shoulder. When Ivory came out she went and sat between Taz and Mike and put a headset on

"Welcome Ivory." Mike smiled

"Thank you Mike I'm happy to be out here." Ivory smiled as Ashley's theme played and she came out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne!" Christy announced

When Ashley came out she had on a strap that said queen bee then saw Ivory

"That title will be mine you hear me!" She yelled

"You shut up Madison you can't beat me never have never will!" Ivory yelled as Ashley went down to the ring and waved to the fans some more

"She's fake guys." Ivory said as Ashley waited for Britney

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Brianna from Anaheim, California she is one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Britney!" Christy Announced

_Here We Go Again _by _Paramore _played and Frankie's twin sisters Britney and Brianna came out with them wearing a Black and Red Bikini Top with Matching Tights and Boots. When they got to the ring they happily posed with their belts then Britney handed hers to Earl and he sent Brianna to the back

"Bye Brianna!" Ashley yelled happily as Brianna got out of the ring and walked up to the ramp

"Can't get rid of me that easily Madison!" Brianna yelled as she sat next to Taz and put on a headset "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all Welcome Brianna." Taz smiled

"Thank you." Brianna smiled "You know I could be Britney right now." She joked "And that could be Brianna in the ring right now."

"That is a possibility you guys did switch a couple of times." Mike said

"That is true." Brianna laughed

"Nothing wrong with that." Ivory laughed "One good thing about having a twin is that you can switch and nobody would know who is who."

"Having a twin is pretty cool unless people confuse us for the other. I mean they can't help it but when it happens to you all the time it gets pretty annoying." Brianna said "But we're ok with it and understand because Britney and I do look alike a lot." She smiled then frowned as Britney was down "Come on sis get up!"

"She will." Ivory said "You guys proved to the haters time and time again that you don't need each other to win matches."

"Exactly." Brianna said as Britney did a Spinning Drop kick on Ashley and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion Britney!" Christy announced

After she won Britney got her belt back and celebrated with it a bit then Ashley went and attacked her

"That Bitch!" Brianna said as her and Ivory took off their headsets then went to try and save Britney but they got attacked by Lauren, Katrina and Kara then they ran to the back along with Ashley as Danielle came out with her Barbwire bat that Katie let her keep. Then after the four heels went to the back she went to check on Ivory and Brianna and Britney came to check on them as well

"Guys I'll be ok really." Ivory said as she got helped to the back "I just need to relax before Danielle and I have to watch James's back."

"We just want to make sure." Britney said as she was helping Brianna

"You guys are twins and not bitches?" Danielle asked

"What gave you the Impression that we were bitches?" Brianna asked rudely

"Was it those Bella twins from the WWE?" Britney asked

"For your information we are nothing like them." Brianna said

"We don't sleep around, we don't cheat in our matches unless it's necessary, and we don't go after someone else's guy." Britney said

"Ok ok sorry." Danielle said backing up

"We're sorry we're just tired of people comparing us to the Bella's from the WWE." Britney said feeling bad

"Yeah they make all twins who try to get in wrestling look bad." Brianna said

"And we're tired of it." Britney said "I mean we don't do everything together like them."

"Exactly." Brianna said

"Again sorry." Danielle said "I didn't know."

"It's ok." Brianna said slowly smiling "Just don't make that mistake again."

"I won't." Danielle said "I'll see you in a few Ivory." She said as she walked away

"You two never go easy on the new Knockouts do you?" Ivory asked

"It depends." The twins said

"I'll see you guys later." Ivory said as she went back to Katie's office and she was freaking out "Katie what happened?"

"Allen and Chris were fighting." Katie whined holding her head "Chris went to ring side DARNING the match which cost Allen the match."

"That's dumb." Ivory said "If he wanted to Support Allen then why didn't he go out with him?"

"I know right?" Katie yelled "That's the smartest thing he could have done! But instead he had to be stupid!"

"I'm sorry Katie but can you please calm down?" Ivory asked sounding a little freaked out

"Sorry Ivory." Katie said holding her head again "I might as well tell you. Allen or Chris or both might turn Heel at Hardcore Justice."

"What?" Ivory yelled "They can't!"

"They said it's to help me." Katie said softly still "That's what we talked about last night. I seriously hope that doesn't happen."

"I'm sorry Katie." Ivory said sadly hugging Katie

"It can't happen I just got Allen to be a full face again." Katie cried "He can't turn he can't!"

"I'm sure he won't." Ivory said "It might be Chris."

"Then Ally would be devastated." Katie cried "Those two just got engaged."

"I know but right now it's one of those wait and see moments." Ivory said

"I hate those." Katie cried

"Me too but we'll have to wait and see." Ivory said

"Ok." Katie cried "You better meet up with Beer Money."

"Will you be ok?" Ivory asked

"I'll go to the Knockouts locker room and talk to somebody." Katie cried

"Hold on." Ivory said opening the door and seeing Joe's girlfriend Cassandra Malawski "Cassandra can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Ivory." Cassandra gave a sad smile

"Can you keep Katie Company?" Ivory asked "She's depressed that Allen or Chris or both may turn heel and you're used to being with a heel."

"Of course." Cassandra said walking in "Heard what happened with you." She said sadly

"Same with you." Katie cried "Joe does know I'm not keeping him from the gold right?"

"No he thinks it's everyone else's fault and you can't do anything about it." She said

"Well we both have pissed off guys so let's hang out together." Katie sadly smiled

"Ok." Cassandra smiled as Ivory left and went to Fortune's locker room and saw James laying down and Robert and Danielle talk to him

"What happened?" Ivory asked

"James hurt himself earlier and he can't compete so I'm taking over." Robert said

"Alright but what about Hardcore Justice?" Ivory asked "If it comes down to it I can take over for James."

"Out of the question Ivory." Robert said sternly "The British Invasion was one thing but unless it's Thea or Sarah facing Mexican America is out of the question."

"I faced them a while back with James and did ok with Anarquia remember?" Ivory asked

"We'll see." Robert mumbled as the four of them walked to the ring "We'll see."

"I'll do fine if you let me help ok?" Ivory asked as Mexican America was already out there then Beer Money's theme played and the four of them walked to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by James Storm, Danielle and the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams he is one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions Bobby Roode!" Christy announced

When the four of them got to the ring Robert went in and Ivory, James and Danielle went and backed up Anarquia, Sarah and Thea as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Robert was down Hernandez went and did his finisher on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Hernandez!" Christy announced as Ivory, Danielle and James went to check on Robert as Mexican America celebrated

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about Sunday myself?" _Ivory thought as she checked on her Boyfriend

_Me: Oh man I hope everything will be ok on Sunday. But I have a bad feeling myself :( What will happen? Read and review Everyone :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys Here is the Hardcore Justice Chapter :D Hope you guys like :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 15

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." Ivory said as her and Robert walked in the Impact Zone

"What gave you that Idea?" Robert asked

"I have a feeling the Witch sisters are planning something to take my title tonight." Ivory said softly "They are Crazy from what Lauren told me."

"Want James and I to back you up tonight?" Robert asked as they walked to Katie's Office

"I'm good I got Eliza and Lakeisha." Ivory smiled "Thank you though."

"Hey Ivory." Ally smiled "Robert Fortune's locker room is down the hall."

"Yeah yeah who cares?" Robert said sitting down on the couch

"Ivory get rid of Moneybags here will you?" Ally whined

"Why should I he's not bothering me." Ivory smiled

"Thank you Ivory." Robert smiled then made a face at Ally "Oh look Katie's X Division title match is first."

"If she's facing Patrick and Aries then I know she'll win." Ally smiled "It is Katie after all."

"So true." Ivory smiled then laughed "Katie gave Aries a wedgie."

"Is that legal?" Robert asked as he laughed

"Hey you can do whatever the hell you want if you own 50% of Impact Wrestling." Ally laughed

"Exactly." Robert laughed "That Wedgie helped her win though."

"I think she has a new finisher." Ally laughed

"She has got to teach me that." Ivory laughed

"Same here." Ally laughed as Katie went to the back

"She will teach me that so I can use that on James." Robert smirked

"Robert he's your tag team partner!" Ivory laughed

"Yeah but he keeps asking for one." Robert laughed

"You're something you know that Robert?" Ivory asked as she laughed and Katie walked in with a towel around her

"Um Robert Fortune's locker room is down the hall." Katie said pointing at the door

"Ally said the same thing and I'm still here." Robert smirked

"Damn it." Katie mumbled sitting down as Britney and Brianna's match against Thea and Sarah was on

"Anyway cool finisher you did Katie." Ivory smiled

"Thanks Aries annoyed the shit out of me so I decided to give him a wedgie." Katie laughed "Nice the twins won."

"Well wish me luck my match is next." Ivory smiled as she left

"Are you going with her?" Katie asked

"I decided to relax here." Robert Smiled as he laid back on the couch

"Help us all." Katie grumbled

"Ready to go Ivory?" Lakeisha asked as Ivory walked towards her and Eliza

"Let's go." Ivory smiled as Katrina, Lauren and Kara were already in the ring and _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and they went out

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Eliza from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

Ivory had on a Women's Size Beer Money Shirt, Blue Jean mini shorts and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When they got in the ring the three members of the Entourage glared at Katrina and Kara then Lakeisha and Eliza left the ring and so did Lauren and Kara then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Katrina was down Ivory went and got ready to use _Ivory Blossom _on her but when she did get Katrina up she spit something red in her eyes and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockouts Champion Winter!" Christy announced

After she won Katrina got the belt and Kara went and hugged her sister happily and Lauren looked down at Ivory worried about her then went and celebrated with Katrina and Kara. Meanwhile Lakeisha and Eliza were helping Ivory to the back and to the trainer's room

"I really hate those spit moves." The trainer said as he was washing Ivory's eyes out "You're lucky you'll be ok Williams."

"Thank you so much sir." Ivory smiled as her eyes got rinsed out and she dried them with a towel

"You might want to talk to Jones about banning that move." He said

"Right I'll talk to Katie about it ASAP sir." Ivory said as she got up and went back to Katie's office

"Are you ok?" Both Katie and Robert asked as she sat down next to Robert

"I'm fine I got lucky that's all." Ivory said

"Well I'm banning that move that Katrina did on you." Katie said "If she uses it in your rematch then you'll automatically win the title. And if she uses it in any other match she'll be disqualified."

"It's to ensure the safety of all the Knockouts right?" Ivory asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said as Fortune vs. Immortal was on next

"Oh man the moment of truth." Ivory said softly as Katie and Ally hugged each other tightly

"Ok I'll admit I'm worried about a heel turn too." Robert said

"Same here." Ivory said as they fought some more and Ally started breathing heavy

"Hey are you ok Ally?" Katie asked

"Yeah…just…fine…" Ally said breathing heavy

"Go get a drink of water." Katie said as Ally went in the mini fridge and got a bottle of water and started drinking it

"Will she be ok?" Robert asked

"I hope so." Katie said as Chris took the fall for Allen "Now that's what I would call a true friend." She smiled

"Reminds me of you and Ally." Ivory smiled

"Like guys like girls." Robert smiled

"That we agree on." Ivory smiled

"Ok I'll be back I've got to take Ally to Chris." Katie said as her and Ally left

"We better get to James and Danielle."Ivory smiled

"Who knows what those two have been doing alone?" Robert asked as he left and he and Ivory walked to Beer Money's locker room

"They might have been talking I mean Danielle told me she won't date because all her boyfriends sucked." Ivory said

"I bet you 200 hundred bucks that James will ask her out." Robert smirked "And she'll say yes."

"You got a deal moneybags." Ivory smirked as her and Robert walked in and saw Danielle Give James a massage.

"Are we interrupting something?" Robert asked as he and Ivory slowly backed away from them

"Oh not at all." James said getting up "I just asked Danielle to give me a back massage so I could be ok for tonight."

"Oh ok." Ivory smiled then whispered to Robert "You're close to owing me 200 bucks."

"I'll double it to 400 if you shut up they didn't even kiss or the other thing." Robert whispered back

"Deal." Ivory smirked

"Anyway you guys ready?" James asked

"Yeah." Both Robert and Ivory said

"By the way sorry you lost the Knockouts title." James said

"It's fine I'll get it back." Ivory smiled

"Want some beer to spit in her face?" James asked holding up a bottle

"No thanks I don't want TNA to get sued for having an underage Knockout having Beer with her." Ivory said

"Forgot that you're 18." James said rolling her eyes

"James quit being a bad influence on my girlfriend!" Robert snapped

"Sorry." James said

"Ok no fighting guys take your anger out on Mexican America." Ivory said

"You're right." James smirked "Let's go guys." He smirked as Danielle got her Barbwire baseball bat and the four of them walked to the ring and saw that Mexican America were out there first

"If we're sent to the back Thea and Sarah are dead." Ivory said as Beer Money's theme played and they walked to the ring

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Ivory Williams and Danielle they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions Bobby Roode and James Storm they are Beer Money Inc!" Christy announced as the four of them walked to the ring then they stared Mexican America down then Thea and Sarah got sent to the back then after they did Ivory and Danielle did too and they walked to the back

"Hey Barbie dolls going somewhere?" Danielle asked as her and Ivory caught up with them

"Yeah it's called kicking your ass!" Thea yelled as her and Sarah ran towards them and Danielle took a deep breath

"Ivory you take Sarita and I'll take the Snooki look alike." Danielle said annoyed

"Got it." Ivory said as she attacked Sarah and Danielle started using her bat on Thea

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled and Ivory beat her up some more

"Listen Sarita I'm not in a good mood tonight after losing my title so stay out of my way!" She yelled as she slammed her against something metal then Danielle stopped and they went to look at a monitor in the area

"Come on James." Danielle said crossing her fingers

"_She really does like James." _Ivory thought as she watched the match with her

"So close." Danielle whispered

"They'll get it I know they will." Ivory smiled as James pulled off his finisher and won

"Yes!" Danielle smiled happily "They won."

"Told you." Ivory smiled "Let's go celebrate with them." She smiled as her and Danielle went to celebrate with their teammates

_Me: Ivory didn't retain her Championship but at least Beer Money did :D :D Will Ivory get her title back plus Angelina? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys Here is the next Chapter for you :D :D Enjoy :D :D_

Chapter 16

"I have to earn my rematch are you kidding me Katie?" Ivory yelled as she was in Katie's office and Katie told her what Bischoff did

"Ivory it's out of my hands Bischoff did this." Katie said working on her laptop

"But I should automatically get a rematch!" Ivory yelled

"I know but the idiot made it final behind my back." Katie said working more "He also hired a new Knockout."

"A new Knockout?" Ivory asked sitting down

"Her name is Chloe she's Ashley's sister." Katie said

"Seriously?" Ivory asked "Great just what we need another prep."

"I know we have enough of them." Katie groaned

"Every time we get an awesome Knockout like Danielle we get a sucky one like Chloe or whatever her name is." Ivory groaned as she sat down on the couch

"I don't know but I'm feeding her to Danielle tonight." Katie smirked working some more

"Seriously?" Ivory asked as she smirked "Danielle hasn't had a one on one match yet and I know she'll eat her alive."

"Exactly." Katie smirked "Oh I got to go face Robbie." She said getting up

"Alright I'll go find Danielle or hang with someone from the Entourage." Ivory said getting up as well "Good luck tonight."

"You too." Katie smiled as her and Ivory left.

"Lakeisha are you ok?" Ivory asked as she saw Lakeisha out by her dad's locker room mad

"It's my dad he actually LIKES that dumb ass pope." Lakeisha growled

"Seriously?" Ivory asked as her eyes widened

"Seriously. But I still hate that Sucka." Lakeisha said mad as her and Ivory walked to catering

"Well you have me and the rest of the Entourage." Ivory smiled as they got Smoothies and sat down

"Thanks I know I can rely on my friends." Lakeisha smiled as she drank her smoothie

"Well you can always rely on me." Ivory smiled

"Thanks Ivory." Lakeisha smiled as they saw Aries walk by

"Hello Ladies." He smirked walking up to them

"Keep walking Sucka!" Lakeisha yelled getting in his face "We know you tried to get too friendly with Katie Last night and if you get too friendly with us you're going down!"

"Oh what are you going to do Lakeisha huh?" He asked as he tried touching her butt but she threw her smoothie in his face

"I warned you Sucka!" She yelled as her and Ivory walked away from him

"What is it with him and being a pervert?" Ivory asked as they walked back to the Entourage Locker Room/Katie's Office

"I don't know." Lakeisha said as they walked in and Ivory went and changed into a Beer Money Shirt, Blue Jean Shorts and Black Boots.

"Well I know Katie will get him she hates it when the guys are perverts to the Knockouts." Ivory said

"I know maybe she can take care of the Pope." Lakeisha growled "Or I can do it myself!"

"That'll involve doing a heel turn and Katie can't have anyone else on her side turn." Ivory said

"I'll wait then." Lakeisha said softly "Katie is my friend and I hate seeing her hurt."

"Same here." Ivory said softly as they left the locker room "Think I should get Danielle she has a match against Chloe. She's a new Knockout and Ashley's sister."

"Seriously?" Lakeisha asked in shock "I cannot honestly believe that Katie would…"

"Katie didn't sign her." Ivory said cutting her off "Bischoff did."

"Why am I not surprised then." Lakeisha asked as they walked by Beer Money's locker room and Ivory stopped her

"I want to see something." Ivory whispered as she took a peek and saw James taping Danielle's wrists

"What's going on?" Lakeisha asked as she whispered

"Danielle likes James I can tell but she won't date anyone since her relationships always sucked." Ivory whispered

"But James is a good guy." Lakeisha whispered

"She won't see that though." Ivory whispered as she opened the door "Hey guys."

"Hey Ivory." James smiled and Danielle waved

"I was wondering if Danielle would have my back against Madison tonight." Ivory said

"Sure." Danielle said getting up "Thanks for taping my wrists James."

"Anytime little lady." James smiled and Danielle blushed

"You're right." Lakeisha whispered to Ivory

"Told you." Ivory whispered as Danielle walked up to them

"Ready to go?" Danielle asked

"Yep." Ivory said nodding her head

"See you later James." Danielle smiled as they left "So who are you facing tonight?"

"Ashley but the fans know her as Madison Rayne." Ivory said

"Ah I hate that bitch." Danielle said

"You do?" Ivory and Lakeisha asked

"Anyone who thinks they're the queen of something preppy should die." Danielle said in a scary calm tone

"Oh ok." Lakeisha said sounding a bit scared as they saw that Ashley was already out there

"Ivory what theme do you want?" The theme song guy asked

"I'll go out on Junkies for Fame." Ivory said

"Alright." He said playing _Junkies For Fame _by _Shinedown _and the three of them walked out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Danielle from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring and Ivory got in the ring and Glared at Ashley then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ashley was in Position Ivory went and did _Ivory Blossom _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Danielle and Lakeisha almost got in the ring to congratulate Ivory but saw Lauren, Katrina, and Kara run down to the ring and they attacked them. Then Ivory went down and helped them till they chased the three to the back then went to the back themselves.

"I can't believe them." Ivory growled as she was in the back with Lakeisha and Danielle "And by them I mean Katrina and Kara."

"It's Obvious they don't want you anywhere near the Knockouts title." Danielle said as they walked back to Beer Money's locker room

"It's more than that they don't want me anywhere near Lauren." Ivory growled

"They must know she's talking to you." Lakeisha said

"They're good." Ivory growled

"I know." Lakeisha said "Hey Danielle want back up against Ashley's sister tonight?"

"I'm good I got Ivory thank you." Danielle said putting on an Oversize Beer Money Shirt, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots.

"Well ok." Lakeisha said backing up to the door "I'll see you Later Ivory." She said leaving

"Um…Danielle? Do you have a problem with Lakeisha?" Ivory asked

"No I just don't like to get close to anyone." Danielle said getting her Barbwire bat and leaving with Ivory

"But you're getting close to me, Robert and James." Ivory said

"That's different you guys are ok but only because I spent more time with the three of you." Danielle said "Now the others I'm not so sure about. I know Katie is ok just by the way I saw her deal with Immortal."

"Well the others are ok." Ivory said trying to convence Danielle "Trust me Katie handpicked the entire Entourage herself. So basically everyone in the Entourage she trusts with her life."

"Well it's going to take some time for me to get close to the rest of the Entourage ok?" Danielle asked

"Alright." Ivory said as they walked to the ring more

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne from Seattle, Washington Chloe Rayne!" Christy announced

_Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) _by _Flo Rida _played and Ashley came out with her sister Chloe which she had long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes and Wearing the same Cameo Outfit that Ashley had on but hers was Pink. When they got in the ring Chloe smiled and hugged her sister then waited for Danielle

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Ivory Williams from San Antonio, Texas Danielle!" Christy Announced

_Gorgeous Nightmare _by _Escape The Fate _played and Danielle and Ivory walked out to the ring and Ashley and Chloe were making disgusted noises at Danielle and when they got in the ring Chloe and Ashley tried to get in Danielle's face but Danielle smirked and raised her bat backing them away then Ivory and Ashley left the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chloe was down Danielle smirked and went and did the _Scorpion Death Lock _on her roughly and she was tapping right away but Danielle didn't let go of the hold till Jackson made her then Ashley ran in and checked on her sister

"Here is your winner Danielle!" Christy announced

After she won Jackson raised her hand then Danielle just looked at the two sisters then grabbed her bat and left and Ivory followed

"Whoa glad you're on my side." Ivory said sounding a little scared

"Well I take down my opponent whatever it takes." Danielle said "If I don't like them it sucks for them."

"Oh ok." Ivory said as they walked in Beer Money's locker room

"Hey glad they're not facing those Mexicans or we would have been out there." Danielle said watching the BGF Series Tag team match

"They're not in the Bound for Glory Series or Katie would join us at ringside." Ivory said "If you're wondering why AJ out there is her Husband."

"Oh ok." Danielle said "So when's the next time they're facing the Mexicans?"

"Tomorrow I think." Ivory said

"Just wondering." Danielle smirked holding her bat close to her

_Me: What is Danielle planning? Whatever it is it can't be good. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I won't be able to Update much because I Start School tomorrow :( But I'll try to Update as much as possible :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 17

"Ivory there you are." Katie said as she found Ivory at catering talking to Robert

"What's up?" Ivory asked drinking a Smoothie

"You and Danielle have a match against Thea and Sarah tonight." Katie said "Hernandez, Anarchia, Robert and James are banned from ringside."

"Katie." Robert whined

"No buts Robert." Katie said sternly "Besides Ivory and Danielle can weaken them so that way they can't be out tonight."

"Fine." Robert said admitting defeat

"I'll see you guys later." Katie smiled as she walked away

"Hey at least Hernandez and Anarchia are banned from ringside." Ivory said finishing her smoothie

"You're right." Robert said as he and Ivory got up and walked to their locker room "Wonder what James and Danielle are doing right now."

"My guess just talking." Ivory said

"My guess they're sucking face." Robert said laughing

"I do not want to walk in on them making out." Ivory said covering her eyes

"We'll knock first ok?" Robert asked

"Thank you." Ivory smiled as they got to their locker room and Robert put his ear against the door

"Huh? No moaning." Robert said and Ivory rolled her eyes

"Just knock on the door Robert." Ivory said sounding annoyed

"Fine." Robert said annoyed as well as he knocked on the door

"Who is it?" James asked from behind the door

"Us. Ivory made me knock on the door." Robert said looking at Ivory

"Why would she do that?" James asked

"Trying to be the boss of us." Robert said

"Liar!" Ivory yelled "I just want him to be polite."

"Polite sucks!" James yelled

"I agree!" Robert yelled as Ivory rolled her eyes and she opened the door and walked in with him

"Hey where is Danielle?" Ivory asked

"Went to talk to Katie about something." James said

"Must be about the match." Ivory said changing into a Beer Money Shirt, White Blue Jean Shorts and White Boots

"Which is?" James asked

"Danielle and I take on Thea and Sarah." Ivory said

"And we're banned from ringside." Robert said crossing his arms and pretending to be sad and mad

"So are Hernandez and Anarchia." Ivory said

"Phew we won't have to kill Katie." James sighed in relief

"Kill her I kill you." Allen said walking in "Or kick you out of Fortune."

"Relax we wouldn't really kill Katie." James said "I thought she was making an unfair decision that's all."

"Since when does Katie make unfair decisions?" Allen asked and Beer Money thought for a minute

"Good point." They both said

"I trust Katie with my life." Ivory smiled

"Agreed." Allen smiled "Now can you leave Ivory?"

"Awwww don't want me in here?" Ivory asked "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Pretty much and Katie would kill you if you were in here while I was dressing." Allen said

"See ya!" Ivory yelled as she ran out and ran into her locker room/Katie's Office

"What happened?" Katie asked finishing some paper work

"Allen kicked me out of Beer Money's/Fortune's locker room." Ivory said

"He used the watch him dress and I'll kill you excuse?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Yep." Ivory said

"I would but he over uses that." Katie said laughing

"Seems like it." Ivory laughed "So what did you and Danielle talk about?"

"Well I told her about the match and we talked for a bit then she went back to Beer Money's locker room." Katie said as Danielle walked back in

"Jones kicked me out." Danielle said

"Let me guess he said I'll kill you if you seen him dress?" Katie asked

"He said the same thing to her?" Danielle asked

"Yep." Was all Katie said

"I hate your husband." Danielle growled

"But he's hot." Katie said

"Yep." Danielle said "Anyway when's our match against Sarah and Snooki look alike?"

"After Samantha and Mandy's match against Tessmacher and her sister Brenda." Katie said

"Better get ready then." Danielle said putting on a Beer Money Shirt, Black and Dark Blue Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots. "Ready to go." She said grabbing her bat

"Good luck guys." Katie smiled as Ivory and Danielle left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Mexican America Sarita and Rosita!" Christy announced

Mexican America's theme played and Thea and Sarah came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they waited for Danielle and Ivory.

"And their opponents representing Beer Money the team of Ivory Williams and Danielle!" Christy announced

Beer Money's theme played and Danielle and Ivory walked out to the ring and Danielle was taunting them with her bat and Ivory got in the ring and glared at them then Ivory and Thea started out the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Danielle and Sarah and when Sarah was down Danielle got to the ropes and started stomping her foot

"_Is she going to go for Sweet Chin Music like the Legendary Shawn Michaels?" _Ivory thought as Sarah got up and Danielle did go for Sweet Chin Music then pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Ivory Williams and Danielle!" Christy announced

After they won they had their hands raised then Danielle smirked then grabbed her bat and started hitting Sarah with it till Thea got in the way then Danielle started hitting her with the bat too then Ivory pulled Danielle away from them then they went to the back with Danielle glaring at Thea and Sarah.

"Do you hate those two that much?" Ivory asked as they walked to Beer Money's locker room

"They keep trying to screw James and Robert out of the titles and the Tag titles." Danielle growled as they kept walking "Anyone who tries to screw them over has to deal with me."

"Don't worry." Ivory said "The last think anyone would want to do is screw Beer Money over. Fortune and the Entourage are really close despite wanting to prove who's better."

"We have Katie on our side and she owns 50% of the company and is the on screen authority figure am I right?" Danielle asked

"Oh yeah." Ivory smirked as Robert and James walked up to them and they walked out to the ring

"Wait they're still out there?" Danielle asked referring to Thea and Sarah being out there with Hernandez and Anarchia

"Well our plan sucked." Ivory said

"We'll just chase them to the back like we did at Hardcore Justice." Danielle suggested

"Don't bother them if they don't do anything." Robert said

"Got it." Ivory said as Beer Money's theme played and they walked out to the ring and Ivory and Danielle glared at Thea and Sarah then the match started after JB did the interdictions.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Hernandez was down Robert tried to go for his finisher on him but Thea got in the ring and distracted him. That's when Ivory got in the ring and dragged her out but then she saw Karen come towards her way and Danielle got in between them and threatened her with the bat

"Hey don't you dare threaten her you Abyss Wannabe!" Jeff yelled and Danielle was red in the face then hit Jeff with her bat over and over again

"Stop!" Karen cried at the top of her Lungs and Danielle pointed her bat at her and got dangerously close to her

"You're next." Danielle growled as Jeff weakly handed his belt to Hernandez and he bashed James over the head with it and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners and the NEW TNA World Tag Team Champions Mexican America!" Christy announced

After they won Mexican America and the Jarrett's were in the ring celebrating together and Danielle and Ivory went to check on the guys

"Stop the celebrating right now!" Katie yelled as she walked out to the ring "Mexican America the only reason you won those titles is because the so called 'King and Queen of Mexico' had to stick their nose where it doesn't belong!" She yelled more "Well I got news for you Next week the guys of Mexican America plus the fake Mexican Jarrett take on Kazarian, Daniels and a partner of their choice. Oh Sarita, Rosita and Skank I didn't forget about you guys. Next week you guys are going to take on the three Entourage members that are out here!"

"One problem Katie." Karen said getting a microphone "The only Entourage members that are out here are you and Ivory."

"Oh I knew there was something I forgot to mention." Katie said then smiled "The Entourage got a new member tonight." She smirked "And you guys are looking at her." She smirked pointing at Danielle

"See you next week guys." Katie smirked as she went to the back

_Me: Oh snap! Danielle in the Entourage? Can't be good since she has back up now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this story but I had school and it's been kicking my ass lol. But I'm good today :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 18

"Hey Katie when is our match?" Ivory asked as she and Katie were getting ready for their 6 Knockout Tag Team match

"We're in the middle of the card so we don't have much time to get ready." Katie said putting on a Black with Gold Stripes Zip up Hoodie with matching tights and Combat boots.

"Since when are you in the middle of the card?" Ivory asked "Besides being the X Division Champion and all that."

"Well there is Kurt vs. Tommy and Fortune vs. Immortal tonight." Katie said

"Who's fighting for Fortune again?" Ivory asked as she got changed into her Beer Money Shirt, Short Blue Jean Shorts and Black Converse Low Tops

"Allen, James and Robert." Katie said brushing her hair

"I hope they'll be ok." Ivory said starting to worry

"They will be they're Fortune after all." Katie smiled "I'll tell you what let's go out with them tonight. For back up."

"Sounds like a plan." Ivory smiled "Hey where is Ally?"

"Her and Chris are not here yet." Katie said

"Seriously?" Ivory asked "But Ally and Chris are always here."

"I know right?" Katie asked as Ally walked in

"Sorry I'm late Chris and I were talking about some private business and lost track of time." Ally said sitting down

"It's ok." Katie said "So what were you guys talking about?"

"You'll see in Huntsville." Ally said softly looking down

"Ok." Katie said softly "Well Ivory and I have to go out for my match think you can take over back here?"

"Of course you can count on me." Ally smiled softly

"Thanks." Katie smiled as her and Ivory left

"That talk must have been important." Ivory said softly as they walked to Fortune's locker room

"My guess Chris is turning heel." Katie said softly "If he is at least Ally got warned."

"So when Fortune was a heel Stable Allen didn't warn you?" Ivory asked

"Nope." Katie said as they walked in Fortune's locker room "Why couldn't you warn me about your heel turn?" She asked Allen

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked jumping up

"I'll ask you later." Katie said "Anyway Danielle are you ready for our match?"

"Yep." Danielle said getting up and walking over to them "Karen Jarrett is going down!

"Let's do this." Katie smiled as the three of them were about to leave

"Wait." James said as he, Robert and Allen got up "What if Mexican America or Jeff or both walk out with them?"

"They have their match after ours so they don't have time to walk their skanks to ringside." Ivory said

"They still might be out there with them." Robert said

"How about we walk you guys to gorilla so we can make sure and if they do decide to come out then we can keep them back here." Allen suggested

"Just to gorilla." Katie said as the 6 of them left "Don't forget I can ban them from ringside I have that power."

"We know you do." Allen said "We're just playing safe that's all."

"Trust me we'll be fine." Katie said as they saw Thea, Sarah and Karen go to the ring. "Only come out when their pimps come out."

"Fine." The Three Fortune members said as the three Entourage members walked to the ramp

"Let's do this."Katie smirked as the Entourage's theme played and they walked out

"And their opponents Danielle, Ivory Williams and the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Borden they are the Entourage!" Christy announced as Katie, Ivory and Danielle walked to the ring and when they got in they glared at the three girls then after Katie handed her belts to Jackson the match started with Ivory and Thea.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katie and Sarah and when Sarah was worn out she went over and tagged in Karen and she slowly went in to the ring and Katie got close to her and smirked then quickly ran over to tag Danielle and Danielle speared Karen and started beating on her till Jackson forced her off then Danielle smirked and quickly put Karen in the _Scorpion Death Lock _and Karen started tapping right away

"Here are your winners the Entourage!" Christy announced

After they won Ivory and Katie smiled and raised Danielle's hands happily and Danielle just looked at Karen then went to the back.

"Thanks Katie." Danielle said as they got to the back

"Anytime." Katie smiled as Danielle left "What's her hurry?"

"My guess to get back to James." Danielle said as her and Katie walked back to Katie's office.

"James?" Katie asked as they walked in and sat down

"She loves James." Ivory said

"Who loves James?" Ally asked

"Danielle." Ivory said "She won't ask him out because of her previous relationships with guys."

"She should." Ally said being hyper

"It's up to her Ally ok?" Katie asked

"Why can't you be like Carrie and play match maker?" Ally asked as she pouted

"Have you seen what happens when my sister plays match maker?" Katie asked sternly

"Damn it." Ally said looking down

"Anyway have any idea about what our guys are up to?" Katie asked

"I don't know but they're out in the ring right now." Ally said pointing at the TV

"I wonder what they were….They're going to die!" Katie yelled

"A Rematch they could have told us that!" Ally yelled

"I know right?" Katie yelled "That's it we're hiding everything from them from now on!"

"Yeah!" Ally yelled as her and Katie hi fived each other

"Ivory mind if you and Danielle go out on your own I'm extremely pissed at Allen right now." Katie said

"Sure I'll let him know he's going to die along with Daniels." Ivory said as she left

"Thank you!" Katie yelled from her office

_Me: Lol sorry I cut it off here but I wanted to finish before Impact but at least I got in the match right? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's a two Part Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 19 Part 1

"I have to get my Knockouts title back tonight I just have to." Ivory said as she was in Beer Money's locker room taping her wrists

"What if Katrina does that spitting move on you that almost makes you blind tonight?" Robert asked

"Then she'll be disqualified and keep her title." Ivory said "So I have to make sure she avoids her spitting move."

"Good luck." Robert smiled at her

"Thanks." Ivory smiled at him

"You know Lauren and Kara will be at ringside tonight." Danielle said sitting on the couch

"I know they will and don't you have a match with Thea tonight?" Ivory asked

"Yep." Danielle said chewing her gum "Let's go the bitch wants all the knockouts in the ring."

"Bischoff?" Ivory asked

"There was a reason why I called him a bitch." Danielle said

"I'll see you in a few Robert." Ivory smiled

"You too James." Danielle smiled at James as they left

"Ok what's going on with you and James?" Ivory asked as she smiled more

"Him and I are really good friends." Danielle said and Ivory nodded her head to agree with her but knew there was more going on

"Looks like almost all the Knockouts have to go together." Ivory said sounding annoyed as her and Danielle walked to the group

"If anything happens that I don't like I can't be held responsible." Danielle said blowing a bubble with her gum then walked out to the ring with Ivory and the rest of the Knockouts

"I'm not going to like this." Ivory said as they got in the ring and stood with Jamie

"It's Bischoff you know how he is." Jamie said as Eric's theme played and he came out with Traci Brooks

"Hey I just realized something." Danielle said

"What?" Jamie and Ivory asked

"Jones, Copeland or Hellwig isn't out here." Danielle said and Ivory looked around

"You're right they're not." Ivory said then she smirked "This means Bitchoff is going to be out smarted again."

"He better be." Danielle said "I hate him."

"We all do." Jamie said as it sounded like Traci was going to be the VP of the Knockout Division but it turned out to be Karen

"Are you kidding?" Ivory, Danielle, Jamie and Traci yelled in anger

"Ok Jones better have a plan." Danielle growled

"After hearing this news she'll come up with one in 5 seconds." Ivory said as Karen started talking about taking charge and turning them into ladies

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Danielle growled as _Criticize _by _Adelitas Way _played and all the Knockouts tried to figure out who had that theme then Katie, Ally and Lacey walked out.

"Whatever plan she has I like already." Jamie smiled as Katie announced Traci as the VP of the Knockouts and Lacey be her assistant

"Same here." Ivory smiled

"One part about the plan I hate is that she saved Karen's life." Danielle said as they walked to the back

"You know you can still kill her if you want I really don't care." Katie said walking in front of them with Ally and Lacey

"You're the best boss I've ever worked for." Danielle smirked

"Thank you." Katie smiled "You better go your match with Thea is next."

"See ya." Danielle said walking away

"Katie thank you for saving the Knockouts Division." Ivory smiled

"Anytime I don't want another Adams running the division." Katie said as her, Ally and Lacey walked away

"What's she talking about?" Ivory asked confused

"Brooke Adams (Miss. Techmacher) ran the Knockout division for a while last year and she was a bully to the good knockouts especially Samantha." Jamie said

"Adams bullied Samantha?" Ivory asked

"Yep." Jamie said "Ever since Katie got her 50% of TNA She's told me she wants to make sure that nobody in power bullies Samantha like that again."

"Well I want to help." Ivory smiled "Samantha is an awesome person who doesn't deserve any crap at all."

"I agree." Jamie smiled "Good luck in your Title match tonight and make sure Katrina doesn't win."

"I won't." Ivory smiled as Jamie walked away and Lakeisha and Eliza walked up to her

"Ready to be a two time Knockout Champion?" Eliza smiled

"You bet." Ivory smiled as they walked to the ring but heard that Jeff Hardy was coming back darning the second taping

"Does Katie know about this?" Lakeisha asked

"If she does she'll be pissed off." Ivory said "I mean he made Katie look bad and nobody makes Katie Jones look bad and lives to tell the tail." She said referring to Katie's two minute match with Jeff back at Victory Road in March

"I'm surprised he only got off with a suspension." Lakeisha said

"He has problems and Katie thought being at home would make him better." Eliza said

"I hope so because if he makes Katie look bad again the entire Entourage will make him look bad." Ivory said as Katrina, Lauren and Kara were already out in the ring and they walked past the theme song guy

"Awake and Alive please." Ivory said as he played it and the three of them walked out to the ring

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Lakeisha Davis and Eliza from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring and Ivory got inside glaring at Katrina then Jackson raised the belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Katrina was confused Ivory used that chance and went for _Blossom's Wind _and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockouts Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced happily as Eliza and Lakeisha went in the ring and celebrated with her a bit then they went to the back

_Me: Awesome Ivory won back the Knockouts Championship :D :D Will she get back Angelina back as well? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with Part 2 of Chapter 19 :D :D I updated early but I'll explain that later :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 19 Part 2

"I'm sorry Ally." Ivory said as she was in Katie's office watching Ally because of what happened earlier with Allen and Chris's match

"It's not your fault." Ally said lying on the couch sounding sad "Hey Ivory?"

"Yeah?" Ivory asked

"I don't think I can compete in our tag match against Lauren and Katrina…I'm sorry." Ally said sadly

"Ally its ok if you can't wrestle then its ok alright?" Ivory asked as she smiled

"You're a good friend Ivory." Ally said sadly

"Thank you Ally." Ivory said hugging Ally then looking at the TV "Hogan better play fair!"

"It's Hogan what do you expect?" Ally asked sounding sad still

"Good point." Ivory said

"Hey Ivory I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind." Ally said

"Not at all go ahead." Ivory smiled letting go of Ally then letting her Lay down and she moved back to one of the arm chairs and watched Katie's match some more "Thank god she has Ella and Lacey out there."

"Hogan trying to cheat Katie out of her title?" Robert asked as he walked in

"Oh yeah." Ivory said as Robert sat in one of the Arm Chairs next to her and they watched the match

"Ally ok?" Robert asked and Ivory shook her head

"She's upset about what Chris did to Allen." Ivory said sadly

"Worried about a heel turn?" Robert asked

"Yeah. I would be too if it was you." Ivory said softly

"But you dated me when I was with Immortal remember?" Robert asked

"Nobody knew about us then and we kept it secret." Ivory said

"Then you know I'll still treat you the same ok?" Robert asked as he smiled

"Alright. But that doesn't mean I'll accompany you to ringside if you're a heel I saw what you did to Traci when you're a heel." Ivory said watching Katie's match more

"It was all for show don't worry ok?" Robert asked

"I won't." Ivory smiled then smiled wider "Yes she won!"

"That was close." Robert smiled

"Yeah it was." Ivory smiled

"I'm going to check on James and Danielle." He said getting up "If Katie caught me in here she would kill me."

"So true." Ivory smiled as she laughed and kissed Robert "See you later." She smiled as he walked out and she looked at the TV "When and why is Anderson out there?" She asked as they went to the back "I'll have to ask Katie when she gets back here." She said as Katie, Ella and Lacey walked back in "Why was Anderson out there?"

"He saved us from a beat down from Immortal." Katie said as she sat down at her desk

"You guys got a beat down?" Ivory asked

"Yeah but we're fine now." Katie smiled

"Oh thank god." Ivory said in relief as she sat back in her chair "I swear Katie you're an Immortal magnet."

"Hey I don't ask to be." Katie said as she laughed

"I know you don't." Ivory said laughing

"So is Ally ok?" Katie asked and Ivory shook her head

"She's still sad so she's taking a nap." Ivory said softly

"I hope she'll be ok soon." Katie said softly "I'm about to kill Daniels." She growled

"He just walked by if you want to." Ivory said pointing at the door

"Be right back." Katie growled as she got her bat and walked out

"R.I.P Chris." Ivory joked as Ella and Lacey laughed

"Maybe he shouldn't have hurt Ally like that." Lacey said

"I know right." Ella said agreeing as Katie walked back in

"Damn it guys he's alive Katie doesn't have his head in her hands." Ivory joked

"I just talked to him this time so next time expect his head on a platter." Katie smirked as she went and changed into Allen's latest shirt, Blue Jeans and White Sneakers

"We will." Ivory smirked "By the way what is it with you wearing Allen's shirts sometimes?"

"They're comfortable." Katie smiled as she hugged herself and sat down

"Why do you think I've been wearing Oversized Beer Money Shirts to the ring now?" Ivory asked as she smiled and Traci walked in

"There you are Lacey I've been looking for you everywhere." Traci smiled

"Sorry Traci we had a situation with Ally and still do." Lacey said getting up

"Will she be able to compete tonight?" Traci asked

"She told me she can't." Ivory said sadly "its ok I can find a partner I'll ask Danielle to."

"Danielle has a match with Sarah soon." Traci said

"I'll just ask someone else in the Entourage then." Ivory said

"I'll be her tag team partner." Katie said standing up

"You sure Katie?" Ivory asked "I mean you've got to be the special guest enforcer for Kurt vs. Anderson."

"Well I had nothing to do tonight until my brother who I will not speak his name had to go crying to the network to be in charge." Katie said sounding mad then smiled "But yes I'm sure I'll be your partner tonight."

"You're the best Katie." Ivory smiled as she got up and Traci and Lacey left "I've got to go check on the guys."

"Ok let me know if something is going on between Danielle and James." Katie said as Ivory left

"Oh I know there is." Ivory smirked to herself as she saw Danielle talk to Katie's niece Asia

"Asia I'm sure of it." Danielle told her

"Well you look like him a bit but are you sure you want that thing that dresses like the Joker to be your dad?" Asia asked her as Ivory walked up to them

"What's going on?" Ivory asked

"Danielle thinks that thing that helped my mom give birth to me is her dad." Asia said

"How so?" Ivory asked

"Well when I saw him he looked like me a bit and I was a one night stand baby." Danielle said

"You were a one night stand baby?" Both Asia and Ivory asked in shock

"Yeah but it's ok." Danielle smiled sadly

"And you really think that Joker 2.0 is your dad?" Asia asked

"Yeah." Danielle said

"We could ask him to take a DNA test to see if you really are his." Ivory suggested

"Will he go for that?" Danielle asked

"If not Aunt Katie will finally fire him!" Asia said happily and both Ivory and Danielle gave her WTF looks "He may be my dad but I share the same opinion of him as Aunt Katie." She said quickly

"I'm sure he will go for that." Ivory smiled

"Let's see then." Danielle smiled

"You guys seriously want to go around my dad?" Asia asked disgusted

"Asia can you please not talk that way about your dad?" Ivory asked as nicely as she could "I already get enough of that from Katie."

"I love my Aunt." Asia smirked as Ivory rolled her eyes and walked away with Danielle

"Nervous?" Ivory asked "Want to get Robert and James?"

"Yeah." Danielle said as Robert and James came back from their segment

"Can you two come with us?" Ivory asked

"Are we in trouble?" James asked

"No we need you to help us find Steve." Ivory said

"Why do you need us to help you find Steve?" Robert asked

"Long Story." Danielle said as they saw Steve

"Hey Steve can we talk?" Ivory asked as the four of them ran up to him

"What's up guys?" Steve asked

"Do you know someone by the name of Tyra Warner?" Danielle asked

"I know her I dated her darning my wild days." Steve said

"_Wild Days?" _Ivory thought in shock _"Katie how can you be related to him and keep your sanity?"_

"When did you leave her exactly?" Danielle asked

"She left me actually." He said "I don't know why though."

"Well I'm her daughter and this may freak you out but I may be yours too." Danielle said shyly

"Really? You do look like me a bit." Steve said "We could take a test to find out."

"Ok." Danielle smiled "And you're not freaked out about this?"

"Katie Jones is my sister it takes a lot for me to be freaked out." Steve said

"_Katie freaks you out? Are you kidding?" _Ivory, Robert and James thought in shock

"Well when do you want to find out?" Danielle asked

"Sometime next week." Steve smiled

"Alright. See you then." Danielle smiled as she walked away and Ivory, Robert and James followed her

"Dudes I can't believe Katie freaks him out." Ivory whispered to Robert and James

"It's the opposite from the rants Katie keeps saying about him." James whispered

"I swear all the Borden's are not normal." Robert whispered "Katie is close to it."

"Agreed." James whispered

"I've got to meet up with Katie for my match." Ivory said as she walked away from James and Robert and went to her locker room and grabbed her Knockouts Title real quick "Man it feels good to have this again." She smiled as she went to meet up with Katie "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled "I'm still sore about the Immortal beat down 2.0 though."

"Like I said you're an Immortal magnet." Ivory laughed

"Immortal's fault not mine." Katie said quickly as Lauren, Katrina and Kara walked by them with Katrina and Kara glaring at them as _Hands of the Wicked _played and they went out

"Katie?" Ivory asked

"Yeah?" Katie asked back

"We forgot to ask someone for back up from the Entourage didn't we?" Ivory asked

"Yeah we did." Katie said

"I'll back you up." Lily said walking up to them "I need to get away from Chris right now."

"Did he and Allen fight?" Katie asked

"Kind of." Lily said "Allen was telling him about not getting a handshake and Chris just got on to him."

"His head is getting decapitated soon." Katie said sounding annoyed "But thanks Lily."

"Anytime." Lily smiled as _High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and the three of them went out

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Lily the team of the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and the TNA X Division and World Champion Katie Styles they are the Entourage!" Christy announced

When the three of them got in the ring they glared at Katrina and Kara then the match started with Katie and Lauren.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katrina and Ivory and when Ivory was about to go for _Blossom's Wind _Katrina spit that blood stuff in her face causing Katrina and Lauren to be Disqualified

"Here are your winners by disqualification The Entourage!" Christy announced

After they lost Katrina and Lauren complained to the ref and Katie started yelling at them

"I told you Winter that spit move is illegal!" Katie yelled as her and Lily went to check on Ivory then went to the back with her and took her to the Trainers office

"I thought you banned that move Jones." He said looking at Ivory

"I did but apparently she had to be DQ to learn her lesson." Katie said

"Well Ivory is ok but please make sure it doesn't happen again." He said washing out her eyes

"Got it." Katie said as he finished and left "Are you ok Ivory."

"Yeah." Ivory smiled "Katie don't worry ok?"

"I can't help it I hate moves like that." Katie said sadly

"I know and you can't help it. The best you can do is ban it which you did." Ivory said

"I know." Katie said sadly

"I'll be ok alright?" Ivory asked her

"Ok." Katie said "I've got to check on everything now. I'll see you later Ivory."

"Alright Katie." Ivory said as she left

_Me: I'm pretty Sure that Katie banned that spit move. Hopefully Winter losing that match will teach her hopefully. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 20

_Me: SURPRISE :D :D A Double Update :D :D It's a Filler Chapter :D You see my friend Dani (Blood-Thirsty-Goth) Wanted me to do this chapter to find out if Sting is Danielle's dad or not so this Chapter is for her :D :D Enjoy :D :D (And if you Flame this Story because of this Chapter then it will be used to throw at Hogan and your review will be deleted or you will be blocked.)_

Chapter 20

"It was sure nice of Katie to let us stay here for a couple of days." Ivory smiled as her, James, Robert and Danielle were at Katie's house in Venice Beach for a couple of days while Danielle had a DNA test with Steve

"Why isn't her house this nice back in Orlando?" James asked as he sat back on her couch

"Katie told me she bought this when she was with the WWE still and this was the only big house she wanted so that's why hers is so small in Orlando." Ivory said "Anyway don't touch anything guys despite Katie not being here."

"Yeah yeah sure mom." Robert joked

"Don't come crying to me when Katie decapitates your heads." Ivory smirked and Robert kept his mouth shut "That's what I thought." She smirked "It's a good thing Katie still pays the bills for this place too."

"Well she does need a place to stay while in Cail." James smiled

"So true." Ivory smiled as Danielle came downstairs

"Ready to go Ivory?" Danielle asked

"You bet." Ivory smiled "We'll see you guys later Danielle and I are going to meet up with Steve."

"Alright have fun." James smiled as the girls left

"Nervous?" Ivory asked as her and Danielle got in the car and left

"A bit." Danielle said as they drove to the DNA clinic "I mean if I am Steve's daughter then I don't know what will happen next I mean will he love me or hate me or…"

"I doubt he'll hate you and even if you are his daughter Katie will be your aunt and you can always turn to her." Ivory smiled

"You're right." Danielle smiled looking down "If I am Steve's daughter no matter what I'll never be alone."

"Exactly and if you are you always have James, Robert and I." Ivory smiled

"Thanks Ivory you're the best." Danielle smiled as they arrived at the clinic

"Anytime." Ivory smiled and they met up with Steve "Here already?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled as they walked inside and he and Danielle went up to the front desk and Ivory sat down.

"I guess I can call Katie while I wait." Ivory said getting out her Blackberry and Calling Katie

"_Hello?" _Katie asked answering her phone sounding stressed

"Hey Katie what's up?" Ivory asked as she smiled

"_Hey Ivory how's the DNA test going for Danielle and Steve?" _Katie asked sounding more stressed

"They're starting and I'm waiting up front." Ivory said "Are you ok Katie?"

"_No Albey started teething and Allen is hiding behind the couch." _Katie said sounding stressed still _"Allen stop hiding behind the couch!" _She yelled as Ivory laughed

"Who else is hiding?" Ivory asked as she laughed

"_Avery and Ajay." _Katie said _"That goes for you two as well get out from behind there!" _she yelled

"What's Skylar doing?" Ivory asked

"_Trying to help Albey." _Katie said

"She may not really be your daughter but she's really like you." Ivory smiled

"_I know right?" _Katie smiled _"I love her so much."_

"Can you bring her to No Surrender?" Ivory asked as she smiled

"_I don't know you know I don't like bringing her to the Impact Zone." _Katie said

"Well Miranda is coming back next month so you'll have to start bringing her." Ivory said "And I know you hate the word Babysitter so."

"_I know but with Immortal running around I don't want her to be kidnapped." _Katie said sounding scared

"Have someone watch her or keep her by The Entourage or Fortune." Ivory suggested

"_I guess I can try that." _Katie smiled _"Ok I'll bring her to No Surrender."_

"You're the best Katie." Ivory smiled "I'll watch her until my match then."

"_You're the best Ivory." _Katie smiled _"Allen, Avery and Ajay Jones get your butts from behind that couch or I will physically move you!"_

"Guys still being cowards?" Ivory asked

"_Yes!" _Katie yelled sounding stressed out _"Ivory I'll talk to you later good luck surviving my brother."_

"Thanks." Ivory smiled "Later." She smiled hanging up and saw that Steve and Danielle were still getting their tests done. "I'll call Lauren to check on her." She said dialing Lauren's number and calling her

"_Hello?" _Lauren asked as she picked up her phone

"How are you sis?" Ivory asked

"_I'm good just relaxing right now while I'm away from Katrina and Kara." _Lauren smiled

"Well I just called to check on you." Ivory smiled "I'm in Venice Beach right now and…"

"_Wait. Why are you in Venice Beach?" _Lauren asked _"Is Katie ok?"_

"Yeah Katie is in Orlando right now taking care of a teething Albey." Ivory said laughing

"_Is Allen helping her?" _Lauren asked

"Does hiding behind the couch with his two other sons count?" Ivory asked as she laughed

"_Are they cowards or what?" _Lauren asked as she laughed

"Yes." Ivory laughed "Anyway I'm here because Danielle thinks Steve is her dad."

"_Seriously?" _Lauren asked in shock

"Seriously." Ivory said "She said she had a feeling and that they looked alike a bit."

"_Come to think about it they kind of do." _Lauren said _"If Danielle is Steve's daughter then Danielle will be related to Katie which means she'll be related to someone in power and right now with Immortal you need to be close to someone in power."_

"Yeah." Ivory said softly "Thank god Katie is my friend and you're my sister so I know we're good."

"_One thing though." _Lauren said _"I'm stuck with the crazy sisters for a while so I'm unfortunately protected by Immortal."_

"That sucks." Ivory said "And being protected by Immortal means that they can dump you anytime like they did to Jeff."

"_I'll be ok alright?" _Lauren asked _"I can handle this just keep fighting the Crazy sisters and helping me be free of them ok?" _

"Alright." Ivory said

"_I better get off of here so I can relax." _Lauren smiled

"Alright I'll talk to you later sis." Ivory smiled as she hung up and saw Steve and Danielle walk out "There you guys are." She smiled as she got up

"Kept you bored huh?" Steve asked as he laughed a bit

"Nah I had my sister and your sister to talk to." Ivory smiled

"Katie say anything bad about me?" Steve asked as he laughed a bit

"Just told me good luck surviving you." Ivory said laughing

"Yep that's Katie for you." Steve said laughing "I'll see you in a few days when the test results come in."

"Alright." Danielle smiled as her and Ivory left "Now we wait."

_**FF A Couple of Weeks later**_

"Test results come in today?" Ivory asked as Steve came over and Robert and James were playing a game and Danielle was watching

"Just got them this morning." Steve said as Robert and James stopped their game and turned to Steve and Danielle sat next to James hugging him

"_Ok something is going on between them." _Ivory thought

"Alright." Steve said opening the envelope and reading the paper "It says that I am Danielle's dad."

"Seriously?" Ivory asked

"Really?" Danielle asked as she smiled

"It says so on the paper." Steve smiled and Danielle slowly got up and walked over to Steve

"Can…I…can…I…hug…you…?" Danielle asked

"Of course you are my daughter after all." Steve smiled and Danielle hugged Steve tightly

"Oh Dad." Danielle smiled and started to cry

"Oh Danielle." Steve smiled as he hugged Danielle back and he cried as well and Ivory Hugged both James and Robert and started to cry happily herself.

_Me: Awesome :D Sting was Danielle's father :D What will happen going foward now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless your a Flamer)_


	22. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and it's a long one too :D I figured since I had no school today that I would go ahead and Update this one quickly :D Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 21

"I just want tonight to be over with." Ivory said as her and Robert arrived for No Surrender and walked into Beer Money's locker room with him

"You haven't done anything today." Robert said as he sat down next to her

"I know but I'm tired." Ivory whined as she laid her head on his shoulders "Days like this I wish I wasn't the Knockout Champion."

"Better you then Katrina right?" Robert asked

"You're right." Ivory whined

"What's Ivory whining about?" James asked as he was talking to Danielle

"She wants a night off but can't because she's the Knockouts Champion." Robert said

"Better her than Katrina holding the title." James said

"That's what I said." Robert said

"Come on guys the show's about to start and we all have to go on the Ramp for a 9/11 tribute." Danielle said as the four of them got up and walked to the ring

"Wonder how Thea and Ella are handling this." James said and Danielle looked confused "Thea and Ella lost their dad on 9/11." He told her

"Oh." Danielle said nodding her head and feeling bad for them as they walked up to the ramp and stood there as everyone was silent and Ivory looked over to Thea and Ella as they stood next to Katie, Lacey and Katie's adopted daughter Skylar. Thea had a sad look as she was holding a small flag and Katie was hugging a crying Ella. After the tribute was done they all went to the back

"Poor guys." Ivory said softly as the four of them got back to Beer Money's locker room

"I know Thea is doing better than Ella." James said as he sat down

"I know." Danielle said softly as she sat down next to James "It's a good thing they're around Aunt Katie right now."

"Katie is one of Ella's good friends so she'll be ok." Ivory smiled

"I hope so." Danielle said as Jesse Sorensen defeated Kid Kash to be the number 1 contender to Katie's X Division title "Your match is next James."

"Let's go then." James smiled as he and Danielle left

"Good luck." Robert told them as they left "Something is going on between them."

"Haven't you noticed while we were in Cali?" Ivory asked

"They did spend a lot of time together while we were there." Robert said thinking "Want to ask Steve?"

"Maybe later since he's being creepy tonight." Ivory said shuddering

"How is Katie sane and still related to him?" Robert asked

"I have no idea." Ivory said as James's match with Mark started

"Ivory I'm not sure about you going out with me when I face Phil (Gunner) tonight." Robert said "I mean remember what he did to Addie back in December?"

"I know but I'll be ok." Ivory said "Besides he's not that stupid to try anything with you around."

"I hope not but if he touches you tonight at all I cannot and will not be held responsible for my actions." Robert softly growled as they watched James's match some more

"I doubt he will." Ivory growled as well "He knows what I can do since Katie started training me."

"I'll still kick his ass if he does." Robert growled then watched James's match some more "Are you kidding me?" He yelled

"Damn it Jackson Mark did the same thing to James and you didn't do shit!" Ivory yelled "Now you disqualify James because of that? You're un freaking believable!"

"Now I know I've got to win my match." Robert growled

"I know you will baby." Ivory said as she quickly changed into a Beer Money Shirt, Short Blue Jean Shorts and Black Combat boots "Now I've got my match to do."

"Good luck." Robert smiled as he kissed Ivory

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as she kissed Robert back and got her title and left

"Ready to go Ivory?" Eliza asked as Ivory caught up with her and Lily

"You bet." Ivory smiled "Lily you're watching my back tonight?"

"Yep." Lily smiled "Lakeisha is fighting with her dad and Elijah (Pope) about not wanting to go to ring side with them darning their match."

"Didn't Lakeisha say she wants nothing to do with her dad while he's teaming with the Pope?" Ivory asked confused

"Yeah but they didn't get the message." Eliza said "So she's fighting with them not to go out to ring side with them and Kesia."

"Doesn't Lakeisha hate Kesia to the bone?" Ivory asked

"That's why she doesn't want to go out there." Lily said

"Understandable." Ivory smiled as Lauren, Katrina and Kara were in the ring and the theme song guy played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _and Ivory, Eliza and Lily walked out to the ring together

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Lily and Eliza from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Ivory, Eliza and Lily walked down to the ring and Ivory got in and handed Jackson her belt and he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ivory was confused and Lauren was holding her Katrina went and tried to spray mist in her eyes but Ivory moved in time and she spit mist in Lauren's eyes instead

"Angelina!" Ivory yelled as Katrina spit mist in her eyes and rolled her up and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion Winter!" Christy announced

After Katrina won Kara went in the ring happily with her and handed her the Knockout title and hugged her sister happily

"_Damn it not again." _Ivory thought as she got her sight back and watched Katrina and Kara go up the ramp _"At least it's not as bad as it usually is." _She thought again

"WINTER AND AUTUMN STOP RIGHT NOW!" Katie yelled as she came out with a Mic and walked up to Katrina and Kara "Winter I WARNED you that if you ever use that spit move that you will be punished." She growled "And you are." She growled again "WINTER I HEREBY STRIP YOU OF THE KNOCKOUTS CHAMPIONSHIP!" She yelled and Katrina and Kara yelled at her and Katie just grabbed the belt "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She yelled as they ran for the hills "Ivory can you compete?"

"Yeah she only got a little in my eyes so I'm good." Ivory said as she got a mic "Bring on my opponent."

"You got it." Katie smiled as Mexican America's theme played and Thea came out and went to the ring then the match started again

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Thea was in position Ivory went and did the _Ivory Blossom _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After she won Lily and Eliza went in the ring and hugged her happily then Katie walked in the ring and handed her the Knockouts title and raised her hand happily and hugged her then went to the back.

"Hey Katie thanks for the help but doesn't it look like you just handed me the title?" Ivory asked as they were walking around

"If you beat Thea fair and square then you earned it." Katie smiled "So don't worry ok?"

"Alright." Ivory smiled "I'm going to meet up with Robert before his match so I'll see you later Ivory smiled as she went back to Beer Money's locker room

"Hey congratulations." Robert smiled as Ivory walked back in and he kissed her

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as she kissed Robert "Ready for your interview?"

"Yep." Robert Smiled

"Alright you guys talk and I'll just look pretty." Ivory joked

"I'll just be quiet." Danielle said as they walked backstage and Robert and James did their interview and Ivory and Danielle kept quiet. After Robert got done with his he and Ivory walked away from James and Danielle

"Ivory I'm serious about you not going out there darning my match with Phil." Robert said seriously

"I'll be fine don't worry alright?" Ivory asked

"Alright." Robert said "But remember what I said." He said as Beer Money's theme played and he and Ivory went out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams representing Beer Money from Toronto, Canada Bobby Roode!" Christy announced

When Ivory and Robert got to the ring Ivory kissed Robert then he went in the ring and had a stare down with Phil then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil was down Robert went and did some kind of submission on him and after a few minutes Phil was tapping and Robert won the match

"Here is your winner Bobby Roode!" Christy announced

After he won Ivory went in the ring and hugged him tightly then after a minute of hugging Eric's theme played and he walked out

"_What the Fuck!" _Ivory thought in anger as Eric announced that Robert had to face Mark tonight to see who would face Katie at Bound for Glory

"We are tied Ivory so it's only fair." Robert said as they went back to Beer Money's locker room "I hate it as much as you."

"I know I just hate Bischoff more." Ivory growled as they walked in and sat down "At least you get a break so we can watch Katie's match with Aries."

"You're right." Robert smiled as he put an arm around Ivory and she smiled as they watched Katie's match

"You do know she's going to win this right? I mean it is Aries after all." Ivory said

"Aries says he has a plan tonight."Robert said "Let's see if it'll work or not."

"If it does it doesn't matter Katie will win." Ivory smirked "So whatever he has planned will fail."

"It looks like it because he just got another Wedgie Buster." Robert said laughing as Katie pinned Austin and won

"Told you she would win." Ivory smiled "Come on your match is next."

"Wish me luck." Robert smiled as Ivory kissed his cheek

"Good luck." Ivory smiled as they got up and went to the ring.

After they got out on stage Mark decided to be a jerk and attack Robert but Brian ran up and broke them up then they went to the ring and JB did the interdictions then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mark was in position Robert went and did a Spinebuster on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Bobby Roode!" Christy announced

After Robert won Ivory went in the ring happily and hugged him tightly and celebrated with him a bit.

_Me: Awesome Robert Won the BFG Series and Ivory kept her title despite Losing it again lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 22

"So we're going out with the rest of Fortune tonight?" Danielle asked as her and Ivory were in Fortune's locker room

"Well you guys are part of Beer Money and we do want our girls out there with us." Chris said

"Wait are James and Danielle going out?" Ivory asked

"No we're just friends!" Danielle snapped

"Ok sorry." Ivory said backing away

"Sorry Ivory but I'm tired of people accusing James and I of going out." Danielle said still sounding mad

"It's ok but you don't have to take it out on me." Ivory said backing away

"Again sorry." Danielle said still sounding mad

"So does that mean Katie is coming out with us?" Ivory asked

"Hell yes she is." Allen smirked

"Does she know?" Danielle asked

"Yes and she said I'm going to have to take her Kicking and Screaming and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Allen smirked more

"You're a terrible husband." Ivory said sounding annoyed

"Hey she threatens my life sometimes I have every right to do that." Allen said quickly

"She threatens every ones' lives man you shouldn't be surprised." Frankie said

"I'm not but I should have some kind of Immunity." Allen said as he crossed his arms and pouted

"You do." Ivory smiled "Mostly you and Ally."

"She still threatens me though." Allen said quickly

"Be glad you have the immunity period." Ivory said as she grabbed her belt then went to Katie's office "Did you hear?"

"Me having to go out there with Fortune yep." Katie said sitting back in chair and doing nothing "And I'm dead inside because of it."

"He just wants the Entourage out there that have relations with them." Ivory said "You're married to Allen I'm dating Robert, Eliza is part of Fortune and Danielle and James are 'Good Friends'"

"Please the both of us know they're dating." Katie said as she sat back some more

"I know but why is she denying it?" Ivory asked as she sat down

"Maybe to keep it a secret like you and Robert did." Katie said "That's my two cents on it."

"Maybe." Ivory said "I don't know. If that's it though I'll stay out of it."

"Alright." Katie said "So how are we doing this whole us going out with Fortune thing?"

"I'll be going out with Robert when Fortune calls him out and you'll be out with the rest like Danielle and Eliza." Ivory said

"Crap my life sucks!" Katie yelled

"Why does your life Suck?" A voice asked and Katie and Ivory turned to see Ally

"Ally thank god!" Katie smiled happily as she went to Hug Ally tightly "I have to go out with Fortune tonight."

"I'll go too since Chris and I are engaged." Ally smiled

"Thank you so much Ally thank you." Katie smiled happily then stopped "Wait what about Chris?"

"He'll go through with it tomorrow night." Ally said "So that's when I'll be at home mostly. But tonight let's do this."

"Alright." Katie smiled "See you in a few Ivory."

"Alright." Ivory smiled as Katie and Ally left to find they're guys and Ivory left the room to find Robert "Hey ready to go?"

"Yep just waiting for the guys to call me out." Robert smiled as he pulled Ivory close to him

"How long will that be?" Ivory asked

"Should be soon." Robert said then eyed Ivory up and down "Ok this is the first time I've seen you in a dress really."

"Oh?" Ivory asked as she blushed

"Yeah and let me say you look good." Robert smiled at her

"You really think so?" Ivory asked as she blushed more

"Oh yeah." Robert smiled then whispered in her ear "Maybe we can spend some time together after the show."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Ivory smiled and whispered back as Allen called them out and they went to the ring. After they got in Ivory stood next to the girls as Fortune started phrasing him and when it was Katie's Turn Kurt's theme played before she could say anything and he came out and went to the ring.

"_Whatever Kurt is planning I'll kick his ass after this." _Both Katie and Ivory thought as Kurt made it so every week until Bound For Glory Robert would have to face every member of Fortune and Ivory would have to face every member of the Entourage.

"Kurt I'm going to kill your ass!" Katie yelled as she tried to attack Kurt but was held back by Ivory

"Wait till Later Katie." Ivory whispered as Kurt went to the back and so did Fortune and the Entourage

"How dare he do this!" Katie yelled as the girls (Minus Danielle) were back in her office

"He's trying to break up the two dominate forces in TNA don't let him Katie." Ivory said trying to calm down Katie

"You're right." Katie said taking a couple of deep breaths

"What are we going to do?" Ivory asked

"The only thing we can do is compete in those matches." Katie smiled "Good luck Ivory."

"Good luck to all of you." Ivory smiled

"So who do you want to face tonight?" Katie asked and Ivory thought for a minute

"Ally." Ivory said

"Good idea this is my last night here for a while so let's do it." Ally smiled "Wait Katie who will be your assistant?"

"I'll make Allen do it." Katie said

"Ok." Ally said as her and Ivory got ready for their match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" Christy announced

_Goin' Down _by _Three Days Grace _played and Ally came out wearing a Black Tank Top with a Bat in the Middle, Black Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring she waited for Ivory

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

_Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and Ivory came out wearing a Beer Money Shirt, Short Blue Jean Shorts, Black Combat Boots and the Knockout Title in her right hand. When she got in the ring she raised her belt happily then handed it to Jackson then shook Ally's hand and hugged her then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ivory was down Ally got in position and when Ivory got up Ally tried going for the Spear but Ivory quickly countered it into the _Crossface _and after a few moments Ally tapped out and Ivory won

"Here is your winner Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After Ivory won Jackson handed her belt back to her and she celebrated with it then helped Ally up and hugged her happily then raised her hand happily then went to the back with her.

"Thanks for an Awesome match Ally." Ivory smiled happy as they were in the back

"Anytime." Ally smiled happily "Too bad I won't be here because of Chris's heel turn."

"I know but I know you can't take it will." Ivory said sadly

"I know." Ally said sadly "Hopefully his heel turn won't be for long."

"Alright." Ivory said "Oh is Lily turning too?"

"Last I checked she wasn't." Ally said "She's almost like Katie when it comes to Chris. But actually liking him some times."

"Her and Katie could be sisters sometimes." Ivory laughed

"That they can." Ally laughed

_Me: That was one Awesome Match :D :D Too bad Ally won't be around much because of Daniels being a heel :( (Damn you Daniels! Lol Jk jk) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter :D :D I have a little time to Update so I decided to Update this one :D :D Enjoy Everyone and I would like to think Miss-RKO for Reviewing the First Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 23

"Know who I'm facing tonight?" Ivory asked as she walked in Katie's office

"Sorry." Katie said working on her laptop

"Damn it." Ivory said as she put on her Beer Money Shirt, Short Blue Jean Shorts and Black Combat boots

"Hey if you want to kick some ass go get Kurt's then because this is out of my hands." Katie said

"I might take you up on that." Ivory smirked as she sat down

"You do realize that you and I are going to have to face each other right?" Katie asked

"My toughest match ever." Ivory said then smirked "The one I'm looking forward to the most."

"Same here." Katie smirked back "I wish you luck."

"You too Katie." Ivory smiled as Allen ran inside and shut the door

"I am never…messing with your brother again." Allen said out of breath

"What did she have you do man?" Ivory asked as she laughed a bit

"Go in his locker room and set a paint bomb in there. I didn't get a chance to because Steve came in and scared the pants out of me. So I ran back to Fortune's locker room and hid there for the past 15 minutes." Allen said

"Katie!" Ivory yelled

"It would have been funny." Katie laughed

"Not at your Husbands expense it wouldn't." Ivory said strictly

"Fine I'm sorry Allen." Katie said smiling

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't mean it?" Allen asked sitting down

"But I do mean it." Katie smiled and Ivory rolled her eyes and left

"I've got to focus on my match." Ivory said as she walked to the ring "I just wish I knew which member of the Entourage I was facing." She said as she walked up to the theme song guy "Junkies For Fame please." She said as he played it and she went out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Ivory walked to the ring and raised her title happily then handed it to Earl then waited on her opponent.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Lily!" Christy announced as _The Catalyst _by _Linkin Park _played and Lily came out.

"_Ok so I'm facing Lily." _Ivory thought as she braced herself _"Better be careful she's my friend but she's Chris's sister for a reason." _She thought as Lily got in the ring and shook her hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ivory was in position Lily tried to hit the _Angel Wings _on her but Ivory quickly countered it into the _Crossface_ and Lily was tapping right away

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockouts Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced as Ivory got her belt back and helped up Lily and hugged her. After they hugged they got attacked by Katrina and Kara attacked them then started a beat down on them till Traci's theme played and she and Lacey went out

"Winter Autumn stop right now!" Traci yelled and they stopped "You two want to fight badly well now you're in a tag team match against Lily and Ivory." She said and Katrina and Kara started yelling as the tag team match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lily and Kara and when Kara was in position Lily went and hit the _Angel Wings _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams and Lily!" Christy announced

After they won Ivory and Lily hugged each other then went to the back.

"Awesome match out there tonight." Ivory smiled as her and Lily got back to their locker room/Katie's office

"Thanks." Lily smiled as she sat down "You know at first I felt weird about facing you since we're members of the same stable and well…you know how my brother is so I thought that…"

"It's ok you didn't." Ivory smiled "And besides we saw you around Chris you're just like Katie when it comes to your brother."

"You're right." Lily smiled as they saw Robert out in the ring with Kurt

"Did Kurt call him out?" Ivory asked

"Yeah." Katie said doing some paper work "Kurt said he had a surprise for Robert."

"I wonder what it…James?" Ivory asked in shock as James went out there "How could he do that to us?"

"Did James and Danielle betray you guys?" Lily asked looking at the TV

"It looks like." Ivory said in shock still as James said that he and Danielle didn't join Immortal

"Phew." Lily said in relief

"I know I was scared for a minute." Ivory said taking a deep breath "Note to self kill James and Danielle for that later."

"Hey if I was in a group with them I would do the same." Katie said doing more paper work

"Me too." Lily said "So Katie I forgot to ask you this but how are you and Allen handling the Kids school?"

"Well Ajay is going in Gainesville and Skylar is going down here but when we travel I'm homeschooling her. So she's half homeschooled and half going to regular school." Katie said

"Good thing you and Windy get along." Ivory smiled referring to Allen's ex wife

"Agreed." Katie said

"Anyway I better help Robert get ready for his match." Ivory said getting up

"Oh Chris is not facing Robert tonight." Lily smiled sitting back and putting her feet up

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked

"I heard that he's going to Brag about kicking Allen's ass then Allen will go out and they fight." Lily said

"I hate heel turns." Ivory said sitting down

"We all do Ivory." Katie said

_Me: Hopefully Nobody else in Fortune would have to turn...for the sake of the Girls sanity anyway. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 24 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and since it was a double taping in Huntsville this and the next Chapter is a Double Chapter :D :D I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D Oh in case you guys are wondering why Ivory's match with Katie isn't in this story is because I already covered it in Chapter 87 of Breaking Their Pride :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 24 Part 1

"Ivory we have a problem about who you're facing tonight." Lakeisha said as her and Eliza ran into Beer Money's Locker Room out of breath

"What? What's the match?" Ivory asked

"You against the both of us in a handicap match." Eliza said out of breath

"Say what?" Ivory asked jumping up

"You heard her it's a handicap match tonight Kurt just made the match." Lakeisha said out of breath

"Do I have to teach Kurt another lesson?" Ivory asked as she was getting mad

"Another lesson?" Eliza and Lakeisha asked

"Back in Orlando she and Katie beat up Kurt before our mixed tag team match." Robert said "Even Though we told them not to do it."

"You know us we listen to nobody." Ivory smiled at Robert

"That is basically the Entourage Slogan we listen to nobody." Lakeisha said

"Why can't you be those girls who are so dependent on their men they'll actually listen to them?" Robert asked

"One Eliza and I don't have Boyfriends." Lakeisha said

"And two we're independent baby." Ivory smiled

"Too independent." Robert mumbled to himself and Ivory kissed his cheek

"Love you too babe." Ivory smiled as she left with Lakeisha and Eliza

"So what are we going to do about the match?" Lakeisha asked

"Well I think the reason that I have to face you guys darning the first tapings is that I have to face Danielle at the next tapings in a little bit." Ivory said

"Could be." Lakeisha said

"So when is our match?" Ivory asked

"Right before Daniels vs. Katie so we have a few minutes." Lakeisha said

"What do you guys want to do then?" Ivory asked

"Right now we have no idea." Lakeisha laughed

"Same here." Eliza laughed

"So who do you think is going to win Katie's match tonight?" Ivory asked

"I can't believe you asked that Williams it's going to be Katie obviously." Lakeisha said "It's Katie you know how she is when somebody hurts Allen."

"I heard that was just in the script but yes Katie will win." Eliza said

"Well you guys already know my Answer but I wanted your thoughts." Ivory said

"Well knowing us you should have already known them." Lakeisha said

"LoMonaco, Davis, and Williams your match is next." A Stage hand said walking by

"Thanks." Ivory said "I'll go out first good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Eliza said

"By the way what will you guys go on?" Ivory asked walking to the ring

"We'll go out on the Entourage theme." Eliza said

"Alright." Ivory smiled as the theme song guy played _Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

When Ivory got out there she slapped the hands of the fans and hugged a boy that looked 10 or 11 then went in the ring and posed with her belt then waited for Lakeisha and Eliza

"And her opponents the team of Lakeisha Davis and Eliza they are the Entourage!" Christy announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Eliza and Lakeisha walked out to the ring

"_Feels weird not going out with them." _Ivory thought as Lakeisha and Eliza walked in the ring and shook Ivory's hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lakeisha tried to go for her finisher Ivory went and tackled her down then applied the _Crossface _on her and Lakeisha tapped and Ivory won

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After Ivory won she helped Lakeisha up and shook her hand and hugged her but after hugging her Lakeisha was attacked by Kesia but the attack didn't last long because Ivory and Eliza took her off and she ran to the back and Ivory almost sent Eliza to chase her but was worried it was a trap so decided not to as the both of them checked on Lakeisha.

"Kesha we have to get you checked out." Eliza said as the three of them were in the back

"I'll get checked out in a minute." Lakeisha said as she stormed into Devon's locker room "DAD! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now Lakeisha let me explain…" Devon tried to say but got cut off

"Explain what that the pope sent his dumbass sister to attack me?" Lakeisha asked while yelling at her dad

"Lakeisha I'm sure he didn't…" Devon tried to say but Lakeisha cut him off

"Or it was you wasn't it?" Lakeisha asked yelling some more "You want me to join you guys so bad you'll make my life a living hell is that it?"

"Lakeisha I did not send her to attack you." Devon said

"You know what dad…right now I don't believe you." Lakeisha said sadly as she left her dad's locker room and Ivory and Eliza followed

"I'm sorry Lakeisha." Eliza said sadly as she hugged Lakeisha

"It's ok Liza." Lakeisha said sadly "It's not your fault. Thanks to that Dumbass Pope I have no family now."

"That's not true you have the Entourage and we're family. Fortune is also your family believe it or not they look out for you just like they do everyone else." Ivory said "You have us if nobody else." She said hugging her

"Thanks Guys." Lakeisha smiled sadly hugging her best friends

_Me: Again thank god for the Entourage :D :D Just like Fortune they're family too :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	26. Chapter 24 Part 2

_Me: SURPRISE this is a double Update :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 24 Part 2

"I can't wait till tonight is done." Ivory said as her, Eliza and Lakeisha got back to the Entourage Locker Room/Katie's Office

"How come Lakeisha asked

"I have to face Danielle tonight plus Robert is stuck in a 3 on 1 Handicap match." Ivory said sitting back on the couch

"That stinks." Eliza said

"Why can't I basically have the night off like Katie?" Ivory asked

"Blame Immortal on this." Katie said working on her laptop as Ally and Lacey were playing the 360 on the other flat screen

"Well one good thing is that every time we have a TV Taping on the road you're office's are always awesome." Ivory smiled sitting back some more

"I agree this office is awesome." Katie smiled as she also watched Impact on the other Flat Screen on the Wall

"So Allen decide what match he wanted against Chris?" Eliza asked

"An I Quit match." Katie said working some more "Damn I can't wait till Hogan is gone that way I don't have to do this by myself."

"I thought Allen was your assistant." Lakeisha said

"He is but as you can see he has a match right now." Katie said

"Right sorry I forgot." Lakeisha said sitting back

"It's cool." Katie smiled as Allen and Rob won the match

"Hey Katie when is my match with Danielle?" Ivory asked

"After Traci and Lacey talk to the Knockouts in the match at Bound For Glory." Katie said working some more

"Which will be soon but I've got to do something." Lacey said getting up and leaving

"Wonder what she has to do." Ivory said

"I have no idea." Katie said working some more

"So who's all in the match facing me at Bound For Glory?" Ivory asked

"Mickie, Jamie, Ashley, Eliza, Lily, Kara, and Mandy." Katie said

"Great one of the Crazy's are in the match." Ivory mumbled

"I hate it as much as you but I know she won't win so don't worry alright?" Katie asked

"Alright." Ivory said "At least she doesn't use the blood spit move as far as I know."

"Oh she does she's used it at house shows." Lakeisha said

"Say what?" Ivory and Katie asked jumping up

"She's used it once on Samantha, Becky (Cookie), and Danielle." Lakeisha said

"I guess she thinks she can still use it as long as I'm not around." Katie growled

"Not right." Ivory growled

"I know it's not." Katie growled softly

"Eliza I need you and Lily in the ring in a few." Traci said walking by

"Thanks Traci." Eliza said getting up "I'll go get Lily. See you in a few Katie." She said as she left

"See ya." Katie said working some more

"Now I see where Lacey got off too." Ivory said chuckling as everyone in the room saw that Lacey was in the ring with Ink Inc. and some woman

"Who's the chick she looks awesome." Ally smiled

"Christina Von Eerie I signed her a couple weeks ago after Jesse asked me to. Boy I'm glad I did." Katie smiled as everyone but Lacey left the ring "Time to get ready for your match Ivory the Knockouts segment is next

"Got it boss." Ivory said as she got in her bag and pulled out a Poizen Industries Killer Panda Free Hugs Vest In Black and White, A Pair of Black and White Tripp Pants and a pair of White Nike's. After she got them out she put them on and watched the Knockout's Segment with everyone

"Wow this is turning out awesome so far." Ally smiled

"Yep and Traci even said the blood spit is banned." Katie smiled "Glad she respects the rules."

"There was a reason why you picked her right?" Ivory asked as she smiled

"Oh yeah." Katie smiled as Karen's theme played and she walked out demanding that Traci and Lacey resign from their positions

"Think we should go out there?" Lakeisha asked getting up

"We should be good Lily and Eliza are out there." Katie said as Lacey and Traci tripped Karen and they hi fived each other and hugged each other then went to the back

"Good luck Ivory." Katie smiled

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as she got up and left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Antonio, Texas Danielle Borden!" Christy announced

_Gorgeous Nightmare _by _Escape The Fate _played and Danielle came out wearing a Black Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Black Combat boots. When she got in the ring she stood there and crossed her arms and waited for Ivory

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

_Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _played and Ivory came out and walked to the ring slapping the hands of the fans and when she got in the ring she raised her belt happily then handed it to Earl then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a hard fought match and both Ivory and Danielle tired Ivory went for the _Crossface _and locked it in hoping for Danielle to tap and after a few minutes she finally did and Ivory won

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" Christy announced

After Ivory won Earl handed her belt back and she leaned against the ring ropes and waited for Danielle to get up and when she did Ivory went to her and held out her hand and after a minute Danielle took it and shook it and raised it then went to the back weakly.

_Me: So Ivory has beat every member of the Entourage. Next Chapter is the Bound For Glory One :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
